Undying Love
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sarah (Little Rock) is introduced to her new step sister Christa (Wichita), a con artist that she doesn't know what to make of. Will she be able to find a way to bond with her? First Little Rock/Wichita Femslash Story!
1. Chapter 1

**I gave Little Rock the name Sarah, since they never gave her one in the movie. If you don't like ****this sort of thing, don't read. Takes place before the zombie outbreak. Christa and Sarah are **

**step sisters, but they knew each other before that happened. **

"Miss Glen, do try to pay attention!", said Mrs. Lenure calling from the blackboard.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lenure. It won't happen again", said Sarah taking her eyes off the window.

She had been doing this in class a lot lately, there was nothing much that interested her any more, nearly a year had passed and her mother still hadn't given her a very good reason for leaving her dad.

She had been seeing quite a few men, almost every nights; usually at 3 am Sarah heard the sound of the front door opening and the clicking of heels. Some times faint whispers were heard and laughing as her mother made her way up to her room thinking her only daughter couldn't hear any of the rompous going on in the room no more than three feet away.

"Miss Glen!", Mrs. Lenure shouted once more.

Sarah hadn't realized she was staring out the window again, Mrs. Lenure must have been really sucking the life out of the room today.

"I'm very sorry. Really, I am."

"You've had your head in the clouds a lot this week! I'm starting to get tired of it, you never listen", Mrs. Lenure went on as students around the room laughed at Sarah, who was trying her best not to turn bright red. "I want you to report to the principal's office!"

Sarah couldn't believe it, she had never been in that much trouble before, she was a well behaved teenager, especially for her age. Even with her pleas Sarah obliged, students watched her as she walked out the door, whispering to each other and the erupting into cruel laughter.

Sarah sat on a bench just outside the principal's office, she was the only one there, apparently there weren't many troublemakers today. While she was waiting, Sarah began to worry about the school making a call home, it was bad enough that her grades were slipping. But just as she was stuck on that thought, her mind drifted as the smell of wild flowers filled the air; she sniffed the air in a frenzy, taking it all in. She wanted to follow it but she knew she would only get into more trouble. But the smell was just so overwhelming, she just had to know what it was. She decided it wouldn't take that long and she would get back in time for when the principal was ready for her.

She scurried down the long hallway that lead to the main entrance of the school, there she saw one of the most stunning women she had ever seen. Red hair that was up in a short pony tail, turquoise eyes that were in the shape of an Anime character and a blue dress that complemented her small curves. Although this woman also had one of the things Sarah couldn't stand for, a cigarette; she thought it was disgusting and that there was no good reason for a person to do so. Her dad smoked nearly three packs a day, it was almost impossible to see how he could pull that off. He wasn't the most stressed out person in the world but for some reason he couldn't go a day without filling his lungs.

"Smoking's bad for you!", she called to the redhead.

The smoking vixen turned to the half pint, giving her a slight look of resentment. Sarah approached her

getting a whiff of the wild flower smell, though now it was drowned out by the smoke.

"Oh, yeah? Well I can't help it I've got an addictive personality."

"I've never seen you here before. Are you a transfer student?"

"I'm a sub."

"Really? You look awfully young to be a teacher."

"How old are you, kid? Shouldn't you be playing in a sandbox somewhere?"

"I'm fifteen, a lot of people think I'm younger", Sarah said with annoyance ringing in her voice.

"Puff?"

"Are you serious?", asked Sarah, floored by the woman's offer.

"Yes. Geez, I started probably when I was younger than you."

"No way, it's not attractive and it's not healthy."

"You're a broken record, kid. So why aren't you in class?"

Sarah felt she could trust her, she was an authority figure but she didn't seem like a stickler for the rules, she was smoking inside of a school after all.

"Well, to be honest I'm supposed to be going to the principal's office", she said while looking down at the floor, it was if she was telling her mom this news.

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I wasn't paying attention during class. It's been really hard for me lately because..."

Sarah couldn't bring herself to say it, as if she was still in denial like the day she found out.

"Because?", asked the Redhead, "Don't worry, you can tell me. Who am I going to shock with this information about a girl I just met?"

"Okay. My mom and dad split up. I never saw it coming, I mean, they never fought or anything."

The Redhead gave a sympathetic smile, she put a hand on the innocent girl's shoulder.

"I can relate, my parents split too. I'm living at my dad's, not sure where my mom ran off to. My dad is seeing some harlot, he's actually thinking about marriage even though they've been going out for like two months and I haven't even met her."

"That's awful!"

"My parents never really seemed all that close but when they told me they were getting a divorce it was like a punch in the gut."

"That's terrible. I'm Sarah by the way", she said while putting her hand out to shake.

The redhead hesitated at first but shook her hand gently.

"Miss Treblame."

Sarah was glad to get this off her chest, she had no one to talk to about it, no one to relate to.

"So, are you going to face the music?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, really? Cause I wouldn't. But then, I guess it's probably better you do the opposite of what I do."

All Sarah could do was smile and nod.

"Well, I should jet. Good luck, Sarah."

She got one last whiff of the woman's wild flowers, she kind of wished her mom would bother to buy her such strong perfume one day. Once Sarah went into the office, the principal seemed to have no clue who she was, almost mistaking her for a new student. He was a fat, older gentleman, though he was kind he seemed like he was not all there, not to say he was incompetent but just a little lost in the shuffle of the day. His secretary quickly brought his attention to a phone call from Mrs. Lenure about a student of hers, his bright and happy mood ended.

Sarah would face disciplinary action if she didn't get her grades up and start paying attention in her classes. Teachers were starting to make complaints about her attitude, Sarah didn't know what to make of this, from what she knew she had a positive attitude. For some reason this public school actually cared if their students did well instead of giving them the choice of throwing their lives away.

No matter how much Sarah begged, a phone call was made home. Luckily they got the answering machine, her Mom wasn't home yet so she might have a chance to erase the message off the machine if she wasn't kept after school. Since this was her second strike, Sarah was warned that if she had a third she would eventually have to Just as the fat principal was telling her to run along to class, a rather plainly dressed woman entered, knocking on the frame of the door. Another new person Sarah had never seen before, she looked to be at least 25 years old, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had very pale skin, the kind that you see on a sick or dying person.

"Yes, may I help you?", asked the principal, back to his cheery self.

"Yes, I'm substituting for Mr. Black's science lab. Its my first day at this school and I can`t seem to find the room."

"Oh, you must be Miss Treblame. Room 405. Just down the hall past the cafeteria. I'm sure Sarah would have no problem showing you where it is."

Sarah was sceptical. Who was this woman? The Miss Treblame she met was a beautiful redhead with wild flower perfume, this Miss Treblame was quite average with an unnoticeable lavender perfume. She had no choice but to escort her to the science lab, the entire time in wonder of who she talked to earlier. It could have been possible that another Treblame was substituting, though this couldn't be a very common name since this was the first time Sarah had heard of it. She thought about asking this Treblame if she knew of another Treblame teaching that day but decided not to bring it up; for all she knew they could be sisters or cousins. The pale sub remained silent as they walked up to the room, she had almost no personality that Sarah could read.

"Thank you very much, Sarah. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too", said Sarah, still puzzled.

Sarah was on her way back to class when she passed a large box with a lock on it, it was used to collect paid donations, checks, money, and whatever else from businesses and parents ; Sarah couldn't remember what the cause was for, not that she really cared.

The rest of the day went as it always did, Sarah went to class, talked to a few friends and then headed to her bus after the bell. She was nervous about the message being on the answering machine, she tried to remember a time when her mom was home early but that was back when her parents were together.

Once she entered her home, the first thing Sarah saw was the blinking red light form the answering machine. She raced over to the end table next to the couch, almost knocking it over as she pounced for it. She decided to listen to it first, get a laugh.

"Hello, Miss Glen, this is Sarah's principal, Mr. Walton. I'm calling in regards to your daughter's behaviour, I believe you have discussed this with her teachers before. She was being disruptive in class earlier today, this isn't the first time. She will face disciplinary action if this continues and as a result of her grades may need to be on academic probation. If you wish to discuss this further with me you can make a call into the school through my secretary at 555-9977. Good day."

_"What a douche!",_ thought Sarah_. "Ha! Mr. Walton, seriously?"_

She pressed the delete button.

Her mom didn't attend the last PTA meetings so she didn't know how deep her daughter was.

"I'll make it up to you mom", saying to herself as she walked up to her room.

She rarely buckled down to study but she decided that maybe it was time to at least give it a try, she was getting behind in homeroom assignments.

As she was looking through pages of her math textbook there was a knock at the door. Her mom poked her head in, not even asking if it was okay to enter.

"How's it going?", she asked. "Wait, are you doing your homework?"

"Yup."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to catch up that's all."

Sarah scribbled away at her desk, her mom sat on her bed for a moment. Sarah could sense her watching her.

"Kind of hard to get anything done when you're looking at me like that."

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you something but it can wait until after dinner."

Sarah put her pencil down and faced her.

"That's okay, what is it?"

"It's about dinner tomorrow. Do you mind if I have someone over?"

Sarah had lost track of her boyfriends, her mom went through one every few months.

"Who?"

"You remember Brad?"

Sarah had to think for a second, she recalled a blond haired gentleman with a goatee but she remembered him being a total dick and her mom not returning his calls. There was a younger man she had only seen once by accident when she was trying to get into the bathroom one night, who was kind of chubby. But no, he said his name was Johnathan. Maybe she had not met this Brad.

"You know, he took us out to the movies two weeks ago."

Then it hit her. Brad! He was tall with dark brown hair, he was constantly trying to impress her with those really lame jokes and kept whispering to her mom throughout the movie. He was an alright guy and everything but he just seemed like he was trying way too hard.

"Oh, right! No, I don't care."

"You mean you don't mind. He's going to bring his daughter along too."

"Oh", she said with little enthusiasm.

Brad had an older daughter he kept talking about, she couldn't meet them at the movies that night because she had to work; apparently she dropped out of high school and was doing quite well for herself. Sarah wished she could do the same but she knew she would upset her mother if she ever did. She constantly told her the horrors of working behind a counter and at a grill like so many of their relatives that were drop outs, but Sarah knew that work was work and wouldn't matter what she went on to do with her life, at least she might get some decently paid job with a degree. Besides, how well off could Brad's daughter be? Minimum wage most likely and not a penny more.

"Please be good, I'm sure you two will get along."

"What makes you so sure? Didn't Brad say she dropped out after her first semester of grade eleven? What if she's some kind of drug addict? Or a dealer?"

"Sarah!"

"You don't know!"

"Please, promise me you won't make a scene tomorrow."

Sarah thought it over for a moment, she had never made a scene before, or at least nothing too severe to embarrass her mother.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. I know that all of this must be hard on you, Sarah. When you're a little older I'm sure you'll understand. You're father and I love you and..."

"Mom, I know, you told this a hundred times already. Brad's a cool guy and if he makes you happy then he makes me happy."

Her mom wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad. So how was school?"

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Ah, it was okay."

The next day at school, all Sarah could think about was dinner and more specifically the people attending. What if her mom fell in love with Brad and got married? Would she have to share a room with his daughter? What if she was a total bitch? She wasn't sure if she was ready for a stepsister, let alone a stepfather.

She was so focused on the subject that she became oblivious to to commotion going on throughout the day. Apparently someone had stolen the money from the donation box and a few purses in the staff lounge. Principal Walton was having surveillance footage looked at and was interviewing students, calling upon them throughout the day. Sarah nearly jumped when her name was called, she had to see the principal a second day in a row.

Once in the office, sitting down, Sarah felt more nervous than the previous day and she wasn't even guilty of the crime.

"So, here we are again Miss Glen."

"I didn't do anything, honest!", said the panicked girl.

"I didn't say that you did. I just want to ask you a few questions about yesterday", said Mr. Walton, a little suspicious. "Did you see anybody near the donation box? Anybody waiting around?"

"No. I didn't see anybody."

Of course this wasn't true and Sarah knew it; some how that so called Miss Treblame must have been behind it all.

"Are you sure? You can tell me. If you are covering for a friend I mind you that you would only be hurting yourself."

"No, Mr. Walton. I didn't see anyone."

She tried to speak as honest as she could without stumbling over her words. Mr. Walton looked her in the eyes for a moment as if to know if she were lying or not.

"Okay, then, I'll let you get back to your class. I know that you were here around the time this occurred."

As Sarah was about to get up and leave, Mr. Walton halted her with a final word.

"Did your mother talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah, we talked about that...", Sarah replied, a little unsure.

"Uh-huh, so you think you can focus in class and show respect to your teachers?", Mr. Walton stated, a little suspicious. "Alright then, have a nice day Miss Glen."

He was really on the ball today, he was actually quite intimidating. Sarah had a feeling that he might make another call home, she felt knots in her stomach.

She later found out that over five thousand dollars had been stolen and the surveillance footage didn't show anyone at the donation box or in the teacher's lounge, rooting through unattended purses; one camera showed the box locked up and closed, but then a jump in time showed the lock broken and the lid wide open, like someone erased the footage that would have showed the thief.

"They're like a ninja or something!", said Sarah's friend, Kim, walking to the bus.

"That was really mean! Why would somebody do that?", asked Sarah's best friend, Jill, a tall girl with a terrible complextion.

"It was a very good cause and then they had to come along and ruin it", said Kim completely disgusted.

Sarah was quiet walking to the bus, she had more important things to worry about, like tonight's dinner guests.

"What's up, Sarah?", asked Jill. "Oh, right! You're mom is having over that guy and his crackhead daughter!"

Sarah shushed her.

"I didn't say she was a crackhead! But I am a little worried what she's like."

"Yeah! You might have to move in with them!", said Kim, growing concern. "Doesn't he live outside the city?"

"Yeah...but I don't know. Do you think that would really happen?", asked Sarah, now growing some concern.

"That's what happened to my old best friend", said Jill.

"What old best friend?", Sarah scoffed.

"I'm just messing with you Sarah, geez! I'm sure this girl isn't a total bitch, maybe you two have a lot in common. Just think positive!"

Sarah waved goodbye to her friends as she boarded her bus. She was on edge for the entire bus ride, not only because of company, but also because she might have to erase another message. Before the bus even came to a complete stop, Sarah bolted from her seat and flew to the front of the bus.

Running up her street, Sarah caught sight of her Mom's red minivan in the driveway.

"_What the hell is she doing home so early?"_

She ran up the steps and opened the front door quickly, she ran into the living room to find the answering machine blinking again. But before she could get to it, her mom called from the kitchen.

"Sarah? Is that you? I might need your help in here!"

"_Maybe it's not him, probably not. I hope!"_

Her mom was slaving away in the kitchen, she had baked biscuits among other things, a roast was in the oven.

"I had to get off work a little early, had to have some time to get ready. They should be here within the hour."

"Is there more people coming? It looks like you made enough for ten people!"

"It will be fine, they can take leftovers."

Sarah assisted her with the vegetables, peeling was certainly not her strong suit. Once they were boiling, She helped set the table. Her mom corrected her with the set up of utensils, even though it didn't seem like that big a deal since she had already impressed this guy. Once it looked like everything was ready, there was a knock at the door.

"Would you get that? I have to check on the roast", her Mom said, scooting to the kitchen.

As much as she would have like to protest, she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Sarah!", said Brad, "I'd like you to meet Christa, my daughter."

A girl with long, wavy red hair walked up beside him, Sarah's eyes widened, the girl's widened also.

"_Miss Treblame?"_, Sarah thought.

**There it is so far, I'll try to update every few days or so, can't promise that I'll keep it clean from here on out. Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After that long intro I decided to shorten this chapter up. Though they haven`t fallen in love yet, it will happen in time. Enjoy!**

Sarah stood in shock, facing Christa or Miss Treblame as she knew her. She was wearing her strong perfume again.

"Can we come in?", asked Brad with a smile.

Sarah broke her trance and moved aside to let them through the door.

"Yes, please come in!"

Sarah met eyes with Christa as she walked by, Christa gave her a dirty look. Sarah had a feeling that things weren't going to go very well, especially if this girl was a wanted criminal. Once her mom came out of the kitchen, they greeted one another. Her mom gave Christa a tight hug, by the look of her face, it wasn't welcomed. Once it came to Sarah showing any kind of friendliness towards the girl it came as a simple, limp handshake and unenthusiastic "Hello."

If things didn't start off awkward enough, at the dinner table, Brad tried to lighten the mood.

"So, Sarah, how is school?", he asked, Father like.

"Oh, alright I guess", she said while playing with her mashed carrots.

"Not thinking of dropping out?", he asked with a laugh.

Christa was in the middle of taking a bite of the roast beef, but stopped; she gave her him a dagger eyed stare. He cleared his throat a little before continuing.

"Christa, why don't you say something?"

She looked annoyed, she didn't want to be there as much as Sarah.

"Tell them about your job", he said encouragingly.

"I just help people out with computers, Dad, it's not that big a deal."

"Wouldn't you need college for that?", Sarah asked without thinking that it would upset her.

Surprisingly, Christa didn't seem upset with her question.

"Nope. It was the only decent job I could get without a piece of paper."

"Christa is very bright, I can understand that being in a high school environment can be tough. I wouldn't blame anyone for dropping out", Brad said as he got a shocked look from Sarah's Mom.

"Brad! Don't give her any ideas!"

"Sorry. I was just saying. I graduated from Yale, but I don't have much to show for it. I'm not a professor or a lawyer. I don't own my own business."

"Yet", said Ms. Glen giving him a peck on the cheek.

Sarah and Christa scrunched up their faces and looked away, they're parents getting it on wasn't something they wanted to think about. Sarah decided to change the subject, she wanted to learn more about Christa.

"So...Christa, what computers do you work on?"

"Macs."

"I don't own a Mac, I have a PC. What's the difference?"

Christa just looked at her for a moment, with a blank stare. Sarah had used a Mac before and understood that they were much more advanced and easier to use than her Gateway, PC; she just wanted to see if she could stump her. She knew that this computer job she claimed to have was bullshit.

"Uh...well...Macs organize folders better than a PC, Macs aren't vulnerable to viruses or malware and it certainly doesn't lag as easily. A Mac wouldn't overheat as easily as your Gateway would."

"_Okay, so she knew a little."_

"So you go to that North Hill High downtown, right?", she asked, pretending to be oblivious, like she had never been.

"Yeah", said Sarah. "Somebody came into the school and stole five thousand dollars."

She gave Christa a serious look, Christa just looked at her with a smile.

"Do they know who?"

"No...not yet."

Christa's smile faded.

"That's awful!", said her mom. "Where did they even get that much money?"

"The school had a donation box and apparently there were some purses that they stole from too."

"I hate when people steal from the community, especially a school or churches", her mom exclaimed. "Don't you Bradley?"

Brad was in the middle of bites of his piece of roast, he was only half listening to this conversation.

"Uh, yes. Some people have nothing better to do, a bunch of teens probably too. Job deserters, those punks that hang out downtown loitering."

Christa rolled her eyes, she must have had to endure her father talking this way in front of people a lot.

"I think I'm going out for a smoke", said Christa, digging through her purse.

"Christa", her father said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh. Would any of you care to join me?", she asked, looking around the table.

Sarah's mom shook her head no, she hadn't smoked for nearly four years; it had been hard enough avoiding it when she was still married since her ex smoked constantly.

Christa was getting up to walk out the front door, Sarah assumed she was just going to leave. As much as it was interesting having her over, she was glad that this awkward tension was gone. She was left alone with her mom and her potential father, finishing their food at the table. Though it quickly became boring without the criminal there, somehow the conversation drifted to talk about modern art and music that Sarah neither understood or cared for; she would rather confront Christa about her theft than listen to two adults talk about nothing the least bit exciting.

"May I be excused?", Sarah asked.

Her mom looked at her plate that had the smallest piece of roast left on her plate.

"Alright, then. Just don't go hiding up in your room", her mom said as Sarah got up from her seat.

"I won't. I'll be around."

Her mom would never let her get too close to cigarette smoke, especially in her own home, but Sarah would just keep her distance away from the redhead; her mom was too busy at the time any way to care. She crept to the front door, she could smell the nasty nicotine, at least she never thought of leaving. She opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", Christa said back. "I assume you have questions."

"I sure do, 'Miss Treblame'."

"Please, don't tell anyone", she said as she took a long puff of her cigarette.

"That computer job is fake isn't it?"

"No. I kept that job for a month before they realized I didn't know what I was doing."

"How long have you been doing this? Have you stole from schools before?"

"Churches, schools, from people at gas stations, wherever there's a sucker. I've been at this for a while. When I started high school I got bored quite easily, I needed something to do. Conning people isn't the same as something like shoplifting, there's sort of more of a reward, it's not just a cheap thrill."

"It's still stealing", said Sarah, trying to show a conscience.

"Can't knock it till you try it", Christa stated after another puff.

Sarah couldn't believe this girl, she was definitely not someone she could look up to as a role model.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"I think you should turn yourself in."

"That's not going to happen."

"Are you going to stop? I mean, it's not like you can keep this up forever."

"Why not? I found something I'm good at, it would be a shame that I waste my talent."

Sarah frowned, there was no way in convincing her.

"So, how was your stint in the principal's office?", Christa asked with a devilish smile.

"Fine, I just have to pay attention in class."

"Oh, really?", she asked, not looking convinced of the younger girl's story. "So, he didn't call home?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I saw you looking over at the answering machine, you're funny."

"I don't know where you get the idea", Sarah said trying her best not to blush, looking as honest as she absolutely could.

"Same thing happened to me. You deleted the first message, but now you're thinking every call that comes in is going to be him again."

"What do I do? Do I delete every message that comes in?", Sarah asked a little in panic.

"No, all you need is an older woman that's not your mom to call into the school and have them told that they're aware of your situation and action will be taken."

"But where am I going to find an older woman willing to do that?"

Christa looked at the girl for a moment, waiting for to catch on, then her eyes lit up as Christa gave her a small smile.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Only if you'll keep your mouth shut, kid", Christa said, putting the remainder of her used cigarette out.

Sarah thought about it and decided she didn`t have much choice from making sure her mom didn`t find out. They shook on it, she wouldn`t tell on Christa, as long as she made a call to her school, posing as her mom. Once Christa's father was ready to leave, they said their goodbyes, that would probably not be their last. As Sarah helped clear the table, after their guests left, she noticed that the answering machine wasn`t blinking any more.

**Please leave a comment. tell me how I`m doing, if there`s anything you want to happen, what you hope doesn`t. Third chapter in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a subtle slash in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Months had passed since the dinner night when Sarah met Christa. She continued to keep her secret, not telling her mom, her close friends, nobody about Christa's involvement in the stealing of the donation box. Christa held up her end of the bargain, she called into the school and gave a very convincing performance due to her husky voice.

_"Smoking all of those cigarettes paid off", _Sarah thought.

She was glad that the two of them would get along okay, she wouldn't have to worry about any fighting; or so she thought. It would turn out that their parents had became closer than they had before; though Sarah thought she would be fine with whatever her mother decided, she wasn't expecting her to get engaged so quickly.

It was a Friday night, they were at Brad's house this time, outside of the city. He said on the phone that he had some important news. Sarah didn't clue in that he might be popping the question until she was at the house and greeted by a less than enthusiastic Christa. At the dinner table, Brad got out of his chair and walked over to her mom, standing on one knee. Sarah had her mouth opened, speechless. Christa continued to eat from her plate, covering her eyes with her free hand, trying not to be a part of the moment. It wasn't long before they moved in, Sarah didn't feel right about any of it. Not only was she leaving the city and close contact from friends, but now she was with a new family that wasn't her own and soon would be. It was a strange feeling living in the large home, it was nice and everything but she knew it would never feel like a home to her. She could understand why Christa wasn't liking this, but then, why wouldn't she just move out? She turned 19, making her technically an adult, if she didn't want to be a part of this family she could go live her life. Sarah wondered if she needed to sponge off her dad a little longer, maybe her cons weren't pulling in the cash like they used to, she probably needed to lay low after what she did at the school. Sarah would some times ask her what her next job was, but Christa would just ignore her. Their rooms were across from each others, they would usually only talk if they came out at the same time to use the bathroom or dinner. Sarah really wanted to make this work, if they were going to be step sisters, she at least wanted to get along.

Her mom and Brad planned to get married that Summer and she and Christa were both going to be bridesmaids, much to Christa's distaste.

"It'll be fun!", said Sarah, who liked weddings.

"Whatever", Christa said, lighting up a smoke outside. "I'm only doing this one thing for my dad and that's it."

"I wanted to thank you again for calling into my school, that was really nice of you."

"Just saving my butt, Sarah. That was the deal."

"think that maybe you could teach me your trade?", Sarah asked.

"Trade? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Well, your line of work. I'd be willing to learn."

"I'm not one for giving lessons."

"Oh", she said, with slight disappointment.

As the wedding day approached, Sarah noticed that there was a lot of noise going on in Christa's room at night. She could hear Christa moaning, at first she thought innocently that it was her having nightmares but soon realized it sounded like whatever was happening to her, she was enjoying. There was never the sound of anyone else in the room until a few nights later. A male voice.

"_Well, at least she's got somebody in there this time!", _Sarah thought.

After a few moans and the occasional curse word, there was silence, but not for long. What started out as soft whispers got louder. As much as she didn't like to eavesdrop, Sarah got out of bed and walked out into the hallway, making sure she didn't get too close to her future step sister's door. She couldn't make out any of what was being said since they were trying to keep their voices down, Brad could wake up any minute to see what going on. Sarah didn't know if he was aware that his daughter brought boys over to spend the night but she did assume that he had rules against it. Without warning, Christa's door swung open, Sarah backed off. A tall young man came out, with Christa not far behind; they didn't notice the short girl standing there, they were too deep into their argument to take notice.

"I want you out! Go!", Christa urged.

"You're overreacting! A lot of girls like that!"

"I'm not those girls."

"No, I guess not! You're just some crazy bitch!"

"Get out of here!", she said, pushing him forward.

He pushed back, a little too hard, and pinned her against the wall. Sarah wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to utter a word.

"You'll always be an easy whore!", he said before letting her go and walking downstairs.

Christa stood in the hallway, holding herself with her back to Sarah.

"What did you see in him?", Sarah asked.

Christa turned to her, she looked like she was holding back tears.

"You deserve a lot better than him."

"Shut up and go to bed!", Christa said, going back into her bedroom.

Sarah tried to forget about what happened, the next day she went along like nothing was wrong, she couldn't get over that dick that was over the other night, he didn't appear all that good looking, like a greaser. She hoped Christa wouldn't see him again. That night there was a thunder storm, she hated those, ever since she was a kid, tonight was especially bad, it was raining hard and the thunder was almost deafening. She didn't let her mom know that she was still afraid of thunder or that she still had her night light. She had the covers over her head, whimpering slightly, she heard a knock on her door. She crept over, expecting her mom to be on the other side to see if she was doing okay, what she got was Christa.

"Hey", said Christa, looking sort of jumpy. "I know that this is going to sound weird, but I really hate thunderstorms and was wondering..."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Sarah smiled, she was glad she wasn't the only one in the house that had a problem. The two climbed into bed, though there wasn't much room for them both to be in it, they managed to get a position that made them both comfortable.

"I love your bed!", Christa said, aloud.

"Quit hogging the covers!", Sarah said, grabbing the large comforter.

"At least leave me some", she said laughing.

They both laid on their sides, facing one another.

"I'm sorry about last night", said Christa.

"That's okay. That guy was a real ass, you should call the cops on him..."

"Yeah, I really doubt I'll be going to them for help any time soon."

When Christa was Sarah's age she had a few run ins with them, nothing too serious, mostly ditching school and sneaking into movie theatres.

"You're not going to see him again, are you?"

"No", she said.

They talked throughout the remainder of the night, forgetting about the storm. Once wedding day came, Sarah and Christa had gotten along even better than they had before. Miss Glen, soon to be Mrs. Jones, picked out purple bridesmaid dresses. Sarah loved her, Christa like purple but she wasn't quite the dress wearing type, she wasn't much of the celebrating type either, she put on a fake, happy persona for the remainder of the day.

After their parents honeymoon, they hung out one hot Summer day in the backyard as a family. Sarah was anxiously waiting for a day to swim in the pool. She had on a new blue bikini, she liked the one Christa had on, it was a light burgundy. She wasn't sure why, but she was glad she was showing off some skin, she was a beautiful young woman; now if only she let her hair down, it was in a ponytail all day. She sunbathed while Sarah and her dad and new step mom swam in the pool, not completely ignoring them. Sarah got out of the pool, she picked up a water gun that was set near by, she started filling it up with water. Christa started rubbing herself with lotion when she noticed her step sister holding the water gun.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking", said Christa.

"Don't want to get wet?", Sarah asked with a smile.

"No", Christa replied, rubbing her legs. "Why don't you come help me out over here."

"What do you want me to do?"

Christa held up the lotion bottle.

"Will you do my back?"

Sarah hesitated at first, she wasn't sure why.

"Um, sure."

Christa lied on her stomach on the long deck chair. Sarah squirted the lotion into her hand.

"Don't be afraid to use a lot", Christa said, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Sarah put a little more into the palm of her hand. She looked over her step sister's body nervously, she wasn't sure what was coming over her. She rubbed the lotion on to her back, using both hands to spread it out, she liked the feel of Christa's skin, it was very smooth. Christa moaned slightly in response as Sarah massaged her back.

"Do you like that?", Sarah giggled.

"Yes", Christa replied. "Go a little lower."

Sarah obliged, doing the small of her back, causing the redhead to let out a sigh. Sarah's mom noticed the two girls on the side of the pool, she called over.

"Sarah! Are you getting along with your sister!"

Sarah looked back at her mom for a second and then back at Christa.

"Yeah, Mom!"

Once she was done giving a rather sensual massage to her step sister, Christa gave her thanks.

"I'll have to get you to do that more of...", Christa started to say before getting a blast of cold water in the back. "Ahhh!"

Christa ran for the pool, after Sarah.

"You're dead!"

Sarah laughed, jumping into the pool, Christa in hot pursue of her. Their parents laughed as they watched their children innocently splash water at each other and eventually at them as well. Christa eventually got a hold of her little sister, holding her arms so she couldn't move.

"There's no escape!", Christa said.

Sarah was alright with that, because she didn't want to.

**Next chapter in a few days :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing the saga between Christa and Sarah. Sarah is discovering new feelings about her her step sister, is there anyone she can turn to?**

Sarah wasn't sure how to deal with these new feelings she was having about her step sister, it was strange and new. It was hard to get over the fact that she made Christa moan while she was massaging her, it was like music to her ears. Her legs felt smooth, creamy and were strong like she must have worked out. She was starting to have trouble sleeping, having these thoughts and knowing the girl was just across the hall. At the kitchen table she would catch herself ogling her, half expecting her to catch her in the act. It was coming to a point where she couldn't keep quiet, she had to ask someone what was going on, if there was something seriously wrong with her. Of course she couldn't go to Christa, she might freak and then she would never see or hear from her again. She went to the one person she could trust.

"Mom, are you busy?", Sarah asked, walking into the kitchen.

"A little, why what's up?" Her mom replied to her in a vaguely uninterested way. She didn't even look up from her task of cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"I need to ask you about something", she said seriously.

Her face held a look of apprehension. Sarah knew that her mom would be surprised. She had never actually came to her mom willingly for advice.

"Okay, go ahead." Her mom spoke slowly and clearly.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain." Sarah trailed off in her sentence, not really wanting to out what she needed to say so soon.

"Is it about someone at school? Is someone bothering you?" Her mom shot the questions off rapidly, curious to know what.

She knew she could never flat out tell her that she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about Christa, that might send her through the roof.

"Well...yeah it's about someone at school...who's a little older...but not too old, that's not the problem."

"So you like him or her?"

"Her?", Sarah asked surprised.

"It's okay if it's a girl, hon. I'll still love you."

She didn't think her mom would really be cool with that, she remembered when they watched a movie that had a brief scene where two girls shared a kiss and she looked uncomfortable watching it, going as far as looking away from the screen. She wasn't at all that hateful type, she wasn't what you could call racist or homophobic or ignorant, she didn't judge other people.

"No it's...I've just...I'm really confused about my feelings for this person."

"I see. We haven't really had a talk about dating, have we?" Her mother asked, seeing as how they hardly had the time to have many talks about the subject. "I think you should tell them how you feel, it couldn't hurt."

"But what if it does. What if they don't feel the same way about me?"

"Rejection can be hard, I know. But you can't go on not knowing if they did have those same feelings."

She wrapped her arms around her.

"Talk to Christa, I'm sure she knows more about this than I do. I'm not exactly up with the teenage scenes these days."

Sarah laughed nervously, she was not up for talking to her about that or much at all. She was jumpy when Christa was in the same room and couldn't even look her in the eyes when talking, she actually felt like she wasn't worthy to be in here presence. She made a new decision, to deal with repressing these feelings she was so ashamed of, she didn't think at the time it would backfire in the long run. When she was getting ready for bed that night, Christa was getting home from "work" at the same time. They met in the hallway, Sarah was exiting the bathroom.

"Hey", Christa said.

"Hey", Sarah said, a little on edge.

"Are you okay? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No, I've just...ah...kid at school."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, that's okay. I talked to mom about it."

Sarah noticed Christa had a very big hand bag, she must have cleaned out a quite a few people.

"I was wondering, I know how you want to be a part of my _trade _as you called it, I was going to be doing something tomorrow that would require a partner in crime. Interested?"

Sarah's face was practically glowing.

"Yes! What will we be doing?"

"First of all, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"If mom and dad asks, we're going to the mall. It's not really a lie because that's where we're going to be."

"So what are we doing? Are we stealing from a charity?"

"No. No donation boxes or from needy kids or anything. I've got it all worked out we just need some cat food."

"Why?"

"You'll see. How good are you at acting?"

"Ah, I was Dorthy in the school play of the Wizard of Oz. Parents said I was really good."

"Show me pouting."

Sarah stuck out her bottom lip and gave a puppy dog look. Christa was more than pleased with what she saw. She gave her a big hug.

"That's fabulous! We might pull this off. Now go get some sleep, we start bright and early."

Sarah could hardly wait, at least she would get to spend some time with her. Maybe she would get a better understanding of these feelings while bonding.

**More to come, I'll try getting another chapter ready some time in the next few days. Good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Their first con together!**

Sarah was startled by a knock at her bedroom door, she looked over at her alarm clock; it was 6:30AM. That's when she remembered she was going to be doing things with Christa today. She knew she said bright and early but she wasn't sure exactly how bright and how early she had in mind. She slowly got out of bed and opened her door to find Christa, fully clothed and ready to go in a long black skirt and white blouse; it was as if she was dressed to wait on someone.

"I wasn't sure just how early you were getting up. The mall doesn't open for a few hours." said a sleepy eyed Sarah.

"I need to make sure I have everything and we need to go over a few things. I always make sure I go over everything at least twice before I go out and do these", said Christa.

Sarah helped her load a few things into her car, they needed to be quiet since their parents were still in bed. Christa explained what use they would have with the items they packed in the trunk. Sarah was especially curious about the cat food, which they still needed to pick up. Other items included, a glass table that looked expensive, a display sign that was obviously stolen and some perfume bottles that were nearly empty. Sarah could smell that wild flower smell again coming from some of them. Christa hung out at the mall more than a few times and swindled folks out of money at a corner that wasn't occupied by a booth or kiosk. She tended to collect cheap, used bottles of perfume, fill them with water, and sell them as expensive, imported perfume.

"So what's the deal with the cat food?" Sarah asked, still puzzled.

"There's this hipster chick that has a stand set up in the front entrance of the mall, she sells a lot of good stuff. Perfume, candles, crafts. She's kind of a bitch so I want to sabotage her. That's where you and the cat food come in." she said with a smile. "Which reminds me, I should put on my blonde wig." She dug out a long, platinum blonde wig from a bag; she needed to change her appearance before so that no one she had previously screwed over months before would recognize her.

"You're like Hannah Montana." said Sarah.

Christa rolled her eyes at that statement. "Whoever that is."

The car ride consisted of talking about Sarah's performance in all of this and if she could be convincing as a regular customer looking to buy from the hipster girl and not only saying she smells something but also to plant cat food somewhere near the booth without her knowing.

"It will have to be expired too, your mom threw out the stuff I had been saving. It was good too because I had it against the register for like a month."

"Does it have to be cat food?" Sarah questioned, trying to think of a substitute.

"Well, if you can think of something else that would smell just as gross."

As Sarah was thinking, she caught whiff of something disgusting, she held her nose. Christa looked out her window to see if she could tell where it was coming from. There was a back alley and it was where a sushi restaurant was, the smell was definitely rotten fish.

"I don't understand how people can eat raw fish." Sarah exclaimed.

Christa stopped the car, she handed her blonde wig to her.

"Hold on to this, please."

She jumped out of the car and ran into the alley. Sarah thought she looked funny running in high heels she had on and at the same time very sexy, she caught herself smiling a little. Her smile faded a bit when she seen her step sister return carrying a small garbage bag, she threw it in the back seat and got back in he car.

"As long as it's not touching my stuff it should be good." Christa said taking her wig back from Sarah.

All of the windows were cracked open as they continued driving to the mall, Sarah continued holding her nose. At the mall parking lot it was fairly empty, only employee vehicles were there. They got the perfume and table out of the car first. Christa sniffed the air, the rotten fish odour seemed to stick to the car.

"I don't smell like fish do I?"

Sarah leaned in close to her and sniffed her, which was something she didn't think she would be doing. "No, you smell great."

She helped her carry the things inside, she was given instructions to go back for some of the rotten fish when hipster girl was getting her booth ready. "Remember, you need to be conspicuous. You know what conspicuous means, right?"

"Yes, I read." Sarah replied.

"Pretend you don't know me, we never met."

"Like you're a completely different person." Sarah said, continuing her sentence.

They found the spot in the mall Christa wanted, once she was set up, Sarah went into position. From a distance, it looked pretty convincing, there was nothing that gave it away. She retrieved the fish and found the hipster girl, already done setting up at her booth. Sarah didn't really want to sabotage her, the things she had for sale didn't look all that bad, some were homemade and looked like something she would own. What made it even harder was that the girl seemed really sweet and didn't look like a very stuck up person, she just seemed like one of those one with the Earth crowd. But she couldn't let Christa down, this could be the only time that they would con people together or at least spend this kind of time together. She went ahead with her mission when the hipster girl had her back turned, talking to an older guy at his booth. She put the bits of fish where she wouldn't find them, it would probably take a while to notice the odour from where she was.

Christa gave herself a spritz of her own perfume, she eyed the front doors, the customers would be arriving any minute. She looked over at Sarah, who was now in position, in a way she was proud that she was there with her, she reminded her of a younger version of herself. Once the shoppers arrived, quite a few people were lining up to check out the hipster girl's booth, at first it didn't look like Sarah was going to do it, she just stood at a distance, watching each customer go up. Eventually she walked up and took a look around, once there was a few other people she asked them if they smelled anything funny. An older woman told her she didn't smell anything because she had a cold and once she asked a young woman she said she couldn't smell anything besides the in scents. Sarah decided to hang back and see if there was any change. Christa was only doing okay, she managed to con a few people into buying the expensive, watered down perfume but it was going very slow. Sarah noticed somebody sniffing the air and they looked kind of grossed out; the temperature did rise a few degrees in the last little while so it was possible that the fish was beginning to become more rank. She walked up and asked a new group of potential customers if they noticed anything.

"Now that you mention it, I do smell something." exclaimed a man.

Others showed their distaste, Sarah told them she was going to try the counter where the beautiful blonde was selling perfume. They followed behind her, as Sarah left the booth she caught a glare from the hipster girl who was looking around and sniffing the items. Sarah was the first to go up to Christa and asked some questions about the perfume; she had practised her lines with Christa. "Miss, may I try a sample of your perfume?", "Where does it come from?", "What's in it." She had to try hard to make sure her performance was genuine. She made a few trips, bringing packs back to Christa. At the end of the day, Christa made quite the profit, as they made there way out of the mall, hipster girl was close behind.

"Hey! You little bitch! You were helping her steal my customers!" she said hysterically.

Sarah didn't know what to say, Christa did the talking for her. "I'm not sure what you mean, I haven't seen this girl before. She's just helping me take my things to my car."

"You look familiar. Have you been at this mall before?" she asked, getting suspicious.

"Are you a cop?" Christa asked with a laugh. "Look, why don't you get along to your car and go home."

"I'm on to you. You did something to my booth! I'm going to fucking make sure you get what's coming to you!"

"Calm down now, you don't want to scrunch up your face like that. It's a good way to get wrinkles." Sarah said, noticing the lines forming on her face. "I'm sure she might have something for that."

"You bitch!" she said just as Christa took a step forward and squinted her eyes at her.

"You call her a bitch again and you'll have to deal with me! It will be a makeover I'm sure you couldn't afford!"

The hipster girl stuck her nose in the air and walked off to her crappy looking Minivan. As Sarah walked with Christa to her car she couldn't help but smile, no one had ever stood up for her like that.

"Wow, you were so cool." she said with a toothy grin. "No one has ever did that for me."

"Well, you're my sister now, so people have to know they can't mess with you as long as I'm around."

"Today was really fun, Christa."

"Yeah, maybe we can do it again some time."

Sarah was counting on it.

**More to come. Please leave a review :). I'll try writing as many chapters as I can, I do have some ideas for future stories with these two. Back soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah is really starting to warm up to Christa now, but will Christa ever feel the same way?**

On the car ride back home, the two partners in crime talked about their first con together. Sarah couldn't get over that hipster girl calling her a bitch. "I actually felt sorry for her," Sarah said a little ticked off. "but you were right, she is a bitch."

"Was there ever any doubt? When I'm right, I'm right." Christa said confidently, holding on to the wheel and peeling through busy streets.

"Brad's right, you are a genius."

Christa smiled and put her blonde wig on top of the young girl's head. "Let's hope your mom ordered out tonight, there's only so much of her cooking I can take." she said, crinkling her nose.

"Christa, why do you always say your mom or my dad? I mean, we are family."

"I don't really feel part of this family, Sarah. I have to remind myself that. It's fine for you, you'll still be living at home for a while. I, on the other hand, am going cross country."

"What?" Sarah asked, alarmed. "You're leaving, when?"

"In another week or two, I'm going to try some things to save up."

"What are you saving up for?"

"Don't laugh but I'm trying to get breast implants." She said seriously, looking straight ahead at the road.

Sarah was in shock, she couldn't understand why Christa would want to do that to herself, she had a nice body, she didn't want her to change. "But, Christa! You look great, you don't need breast implants!"

"This really isn't for me, it's to attract business. You know how businesses invest in attracting customers, this is kind of the same idea."

"But you're beautiful."

Christa just smiled. "I understand your concern but it is my body after all. You're almost as bad as my dad when I told him I was getting my ears pierced."

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Christa?" she asked. "Do you think I would need something like that?" She wanted to know this, not just to see if she would reconsider doing this to herself but also to find out if there was the slightest chance that Christa found her attractive.

"You are beautiful. You wouldn't need silicone, but I sure do."

She was impossible to convince otherwise, Sarah tried most of the way home. "Would you ever strip for strangers?" she asked seriously, looking her in the eyes awaiting an answer.

"What? No, of course not."

"Would you do porn?"

Christa laughed at this, she couldn't help herself after that question. "Are you serious? I'm not getting double J's or anything, God! I'm still going to be me, nothing is going to change that."

Sarah tried to smile. "You do know how to look after yourself, I'm sorry. I just sort of worry about you. How long do you think you'll be scamming people? Forever?"

"Most likely."

"Do you ever think you'll settle down and well, you know, have a family?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't really want kids but..."

"That guy that was at the house that night, you're not seeing him any more...right?"

"No."

"He's not the kind of guy you would see yourself having a life with?"

"Sarah, do you think you can just drop this? I don't want to talk about my body or my sex life with you."

She stayed silent for a few minutes. She noticed Christa rubbing the back of her neck. "Is your neck sore?"

"A little." she said with a groan.

Sarah reached over to her and rubbed the back of her neck. "Mmmm. Yeah, a little to the left. Say, feel like hanging out by the pool and massaging me like before? You do have a certain touch."

"Sure" Sarah said. "But only if you'll do the same for me."

Christa laughed. "Alright, but I'm not sure how good I'd be."

Sarah didn't care as long as she would be touched by her. She thought about how wrong that sounded in her head. She really couldn't repress these feelings for Christa. She would have to deal with them one way or another and if worse came to worse, she would have to have a talk with her about them. At home they changed into their swim wear and walked out to the pool, they had the whole backyard to themselves. Christa lied on a deck chair on her stomach and waited for Sarah to get the oil. As Sarah was putting the oil in her hands she looked at Christa, really looked at her. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach much like the first time they were out here. It wasn't fair to her why she was living with this beautiful girl and she felt this way. She was starting to think she was a boy in a girl's body.

"What's the hold up?" Christa asked, turning her head to look back at Sarah who was at this point looking down the older girl's waist. She massaged the back of her neck and worked her shoulders. She wished she could do this everyday, Christa's skin was really addicting.

"I should take you with me" Christa said letting out a whimper.

Sarah leaned in to make sure she was hearing this correctly. "What did you say?"

"I could use a masseuse on the road."

Sarah proceeded on her back, using her thumbs. "I promise I won't be any trouble."

"I'm sure you won't be" Christa said, closing her eyes. The massage went on for a while, Sarah was just getting to her legs. "Say, I think it's your turn now. If you still want it." She sat up and stuck her hands out at Sarah like they were claws, she just smiled.

"Okay, but I'm sure you can't be that bad."

"I'll be right **back!**" Christa **shouted **as she ran across the deck.

Sarah sat on the deck chair, she could hardly wait to get a massage from her. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that someone was watching her. "Hey, what you're doing is wrong." said a gruff voice. Sarah turned to see a man standing next door watching her.

"What?"

"I've been watching you, that's not right what you're doing." He looked really mad, Sarah couldn't figure out what he was going on about. He couldn't possibly know what she was up to, he was just some crazy old man. He walked back inside of his house just as Christa came back out.

"What's wrong?"

"Some old man next door said what we were doing is wrong."

Christa laughed at that. "Oh, he's just some old guy that never got laid in his life, he just wants everyone to be as miserable as he is. Why what did he think we were doing?"

"I don't know I guess he must have thought we were...doing things to each other" Sarah said innocently.

"Perv. Now lie down on your stomach" Sarah obliged and let her rub her back. She was going a little rough so Sarah spoke up.

"Ah, Christa that's a little too hard" she groaned.

"Sorry" she tried something different but it still didn't work.

"Wow, you are bad at this."

"Told you."

Sarah instructed her on where and how and eventually she got it right. After some time, Christa curled up on the chair next to her. "Move over." She lied on her back and closed her eyes, once it looked like she was asleep, Sarah lied on top of her, whispering into her ear.

"Can I still come with you cross country?" She thought she heard an, _"Mhmm."_

She eventually dosed off herself.

**I noticed people have been adding this story to their favourites and story alerts but I haven't read a review from all of you. Think you can change that? I'd like to know what you all think. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back! Sorry about the long break between chapters, took a little while to sit down and write this. Where I last left off, Sarah was invited to go with Christa for the Summer but have things changed?**

Sarah woke up in her own bed, the last thing she remembered was cuddling next to Christa on the deck. She wondered if she had carried her there or if it might have been her mom or step father Brad; most likely Christa. She missed her already, she might have done a terrible job massaging her but they could always work on that if they were ever to try it again. That's when she remembered Christa saying she would take her with her for the Summer, the whole thing about needing a personal masseuse. She could hardly wait to leave with her, it would be great, thrilling, it would be...Romantic! She loved Christa, there was no denying that any more, her voice, her touch, her humour. Sure she was a criminal but she wasn't all bad. She hadn't killed anyone or did anything besides smoke a cigarette now and again, so she thought.

The next day Sarah noticed how golden Christa was looking, she received quite the tan from the day before. She caught Sarah looking up from her cereal at her, smiling.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing" Sarah said, going back to her soggy bites, "You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

"No, not really" Christa said, finishing her bowl.

"So, where are we going first on the trip?"

Christa just looked at her for a moment, oblivious to what she was talking about, "We?"

Sarah's stomach sank, she was really hoping she didn't imagine her saying she was allowed to come. "You weren't joking when you said that yesterday, were you?"

"No. But I'm not really sure, might be a bad idea, Sarah. I don't think you're ready." she said with a frown.

"What am I supposed to do all Summer? It will be boring here without you" Sarah said with a sigh.

"Look, if you can prove to me that you're ready for something like this then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Like how? What do I have to do?"

"Surprise me" she said taking her bowl over to the sink, she rustled the younger girl's head as she did so. Sarah enjoyed that, but now she had to focus on what she could do to prove herself ready for a trip like this. She thought she already proved herself quite useful.

In her room she tried to come up with some cons that she could possibly do on her own, but she was stuck, she wasn't sure how Christa came up with them. She did some research online but couldn't find any she would be comfortable doing, she wasn't really one for scamming people out of money. Even if she did find a con that would work who's to say if she stole from innocent people who were on tough times and needed that hard earned cash for something like a new home or even a new organ. She could get caught, what was going to happen if they saw right through her? Would they call the cops? What then, would she just get off with a slap on the wrist as they say? What hard time would she spend imprisoned? How on Earth does Christa pull off these jobs without asking these questions, she must have had some conscience. Sarah's room phone rang, she stopped her brainstorming to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Jill. What are you doing?" asked her absolute best friend in the world.

"Kind of busy" Sarah said, looking over what she had written for ideas for scams; the title con ideas and one bullet had been put down.

"Hanging out with your new sister?" she asked mockingly. Sarah could hear a faint giggle in the background. She wasn't sure if Jill was implying something.

"No, I'm alone."

"That's a surprise, you seem to be spending a lot of time with her" she paused, probably to contain herself from laughing.

"Is somebody there with you?"

"No it's just me" she said as she shared a laugh with somebody else, it started to sound like two other people were in the room with her. "So are we still on for the Summer?"

Sarah remembered telling her she would be getting a job with her at the mall but those plans had changed, especially what had happened on her previous visit there.

"I really don't think that's going to happen, I sort of promised Christa I'd go with her this Summer."

"What the hell, Sarah? You're like joined at the hip or something! Can't you possibly get away?" Just as Jill was going on about her unusual relationship she heard yelling coming from outside. She looked out her window to see the same old man as before, he looked mad. She heard Christa's voice yelling at him, he was at the fence and didn't move. Sarah couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she knew he was hurting Christa by the way she was angrily calling back at him.

"Ass hole" she said softly, "I'll call you back later okay."

She found a saddened Christa, slumped over at the kitchen table, she put her hands on her lap and looked her over. "What happened?"

"That old man out there. He's some bigot! He said I was living in sin and that I was an abomination. A slut! He kept going on and on."

Sarah touched her chin and brought her face up to face hers, Christa's eyes were welting, she tried to smile. Her hair was covering most of her face, Sarah parted it to get a better look at her. "Let's get him back" she said with a toothy grin.

Sarah's plan was simple, she had looked up several ways to make a perfect elaborate plan. It was juvenile but it would work with Christa's help. It was the late evening and the old man next door was watching TV and listening to some old records by himself. Two loud knocks at the front door nearly rocked him out of his reclining chair. He was furious at the thought someone would be disturbing him at this hour. He opened the door, ready to yell but no one was there, what was there was a small white box. He was hesitant to touch it, for all he knew there was dog shit, it wouldn't be the first time except usually then it would be in a flaming brown bag. He didn't smell anything as he bent down to pick it up, he was just lifting the top when he received quite the shock. He got quite the mouth full of blue paint. A paint bomb went off and exploded all over him, he was bright blue. He could hardly believe it, he was cursing like crazy, staggering back and forth across his porch, half blinded. He wanted to tear the kids who did this a new one, he wanted to lynch them. Meanwhile Sarah and Christa were trying to stop from laughing, they were hiding in some bushes not far from the old man's house.

"Thanks" Christa said.

"He had it coming. We girls have to stick up for each other."

"We better get back home. We have some packing to do."

"We? Really? You mean it?"

"You have proved yourself worthy, young padawan" Christa said with a huge smile.

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, trying to come up with future chapter storylines and cons. I f you have anything to share like con ideas or for the story in general feel free to write it down in a comment/review. Good day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah...So it's been a while. Sarah and Christa gear up for the Summer and have no idea what lies ahead of them. Enjoy!**

Sarah couldn't believe it, she would be away from the house this summer; the first time in ages since that horrible camp she had the misfortune of being sent to. Her mom was a little nervous to see her go but she thought she would be in good hands since Christa was in charge of this little road trip. She was not wise to their deception, she only thought they were going up state not across the country; she believed they were going to some kind of amusement park and Christa was doing something as part of her job with Sarah as her assistant.

"I'll be calling in on you twice a day" she told her, handing her daughter a new cell phone. They were just in the middle of packing Christa's car.

"Don't worry" said Christa. "I won't take my eyes off her."

"I know, it's just that I worry. Motherly instincts."

"Mom, you were freaked out when I stayed over one night for a sleepover a block away!" Sarah pointed out. As she recalled, her mom called in repeatedly when she stayed at an older friend's house way back a few years and ended up embarrassing her. She gave her a hug and got into the car, the duo sped off. Sarah could hardly wait, she was never on a real road trip before, she wanted to broaden her horizons. Being with her step sister and love interest was something thrilling in and of it self.

After about an hour of driving and listening to music, Christa told her to open the glove box. Sarah did so and discovered a bag of diamond rings, at first glance they looked very real but once she took one out and examined it by squinting her eyes, it was obviously fake.

"Oh, so we're going to sell these to people?"

"Not exactly" Christa said, making a turn onto the highway, "What I do isn't all about ripping people off with cheap little trinkets. With any luck I'll get enough money to buy a nicer ride."

"What's wrong with this one?" Sarah asked, looking over the interior.

"Are you kidding? There's a hole in the floor in the backseat, the air conditioning doesn't work and the brake pedal sticks some times" said Christa as she put her foot down on the brake pedal.

"Why don't you just take it to a body shop?"

"Sarah, when you've been doing this as long as I have you learn that that shit almost never works. The best cons involve fixing cars."

Christa made a stop at a gas station, Sarah assumed she was going to buy some cigarettes. She hadn't been wearing her perfume lately, she missed that. She thought about what Christa had on today; tight, navy blue jeans, black boots, and a tight white top. Then something bright and red was in the corner of the fantasizing girl's eye. A brand new red convertible was on the back of a truck, it pulled into the gas station. It would be a perfect car for Christa, it certainly wouldn't have coffee stains on the seats, that's for sure. Christa was coming back to the car with a bag of chips among other things.

"Christa, look!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing at the red convertible, strapped to the back of the rig.

"Wow. It must be a raffle car" she said, sitting in the driver's seat and opening a bag of Doritos.

Sarah looked through the bags of groceries; no cigarettes, "No cigarettes?"

"I'm on the patch" the redhead said, patting her arm. Sarah could see a sticker under her sleeve. "I know how much you hate smoking."

This made Sarah smile, she never thought she would quit on account of her. "So, want to get that car?"

Christa had her mouth full, she swallowed it down and pondered, "I'll need to think about it. We have to find out where it's going and work out a strategy."

Sarah rubbed her chin, trying to think of something, Christa pointed out that she looked like she was putting on her super villain thinking-cap. They drove for some time and saw that the truck was unloading the car in front of an electronic store. A large banner read: **WIN A CAR!** There was a crowd of people. Christa guessed that it had to have been either a draw or one of those really lame games where you had to keep touching the car until eventually people would get bored enough to leave and one person would be left. Once they got out of Christa's car they walked over and found out that it was in fact just touching the car.

"I think I know how we can win" Sarah said looking over the rules that were written on a sign, next to the car. They were required to have at least one hand on the car and were allowed bathroom breaks, but only at a scheduled time.

"Let's hear it" Christa said, kneeling down so that Sarah could whisper into her ear. Christa smiled and nodded. They had to sign a form for participation. It was them against nine other people. There was a young couple that looked like they were newlyweds, an old man, a fat woman who looked like she wouldn't be able to even fit in any of the seats, along with some other everyday people. Nearly two hours had passed by, the conning duo sat on the ground with their hands on the bumper, no one had left yet. Their first break was announced, they were given ten minutes, this was where Sarah's plan came in. The most important rule for bathroom breaks was that you had to be back in time or else be disqualified. She was positive that they would be able to find ways to eat up time for most of the competitors.

Christa went up to the old man who had just come out of the washroom, wiping his hands on his pants in a rush to get back to the car. "Excuse me sir."

"Sorry, young lady I have to get back to my post" he said walking past her. She grabbed his sleeve.

"I dropped my contact lens" she said, turning her back to him and bending over, her butt in the air. She decided to go for the whole dumb girl in distress, this guy looked like he went for the young girls.

"I'd like to help you, really..."

"I know that car must mean the world to you, but I did hear them say they were going to give us an extra five minutes" she said convincingly. He agreed to help, looking around the dirt for a fake contact. She told him she would look over near a bench that wasn't that far from them but what she really did was go back to the car where Sarah waited. The man didn't get back in time, he was mad but he didn't make a scene about it. Eventually the fat woman got tired and went home along with a few other people. Once the next break came, Christa did the exact same ploy to some other men and even one girl that she thought was a lesbian. She tried it on the newlyweds; the husband any way but he was clever to her scheme and went back to the car, plus his new wife was giving him a dirty look when he eyed her behind when she bent over. When they were back at the bumper, Sarah whispered into Christa's ear, all the while looking at the couple and laughing, Christa laughed also. She wasn't saying anything funny she was just telling her to look at the couple and laugh. The couple was a little annoyed but they weren't budging. It was only down to them, everyone else had gone home and most of the crowd had thinned out, the novelty was wearing off. Sarah mocked a yawn, causing the wife to do also and then her hubby. Just before their next break was going to start, a wasp flew around the husband's ear, he took his hand off the car for a brief second.

"Ha, I saw that" Sarah said, pointing at him with her free hand. He was forced to watch his wife with the small crowd. It was starting to get dark and the guy told his wife just to let them have it, but she wasn't giving up.

"You know what" Christa said, "I know you two must be on your honeymoon and this would be perfect for you."

Sarah had no idea what she was doing until she felt her step sister force something into her hand. The newly wed walked over to Christa, her hand sliding across the car door. "How dumb do you think I am? I know that you're not taking your hand off that car!"

Christa took her hand off the car, leaving only Sarah as their only hope. She got a look at what was put in her hand and smiled. The young woman was confused, Sarah said she would shake on it that she played a good game and that she won fair and square. She stuck her hand out and Sarah took her free hand putting a furry white object in her hand. She jumped back, it was a mouse, but not a real one, the kind a cat would chase around. Sarah had won the car. Both newlyweds were furious and demanded that they be disqualified for that but there was nothing in the rules that were against tricking your competitors. Christa and Sarah took their things and drove off in their new car.

They stopped at a liquor store and then drove off to a motel. They sat in the a parking lot since it wasn't that cheap to rent a room there for the night. Christa encouraged Sarah to drink some coolers that she bought. Sarah was hesitant at first since she never drank before but decided that she was up for a taste. It didn't take long for Christa to get drunk, she continued to congratulate the younger sibling, everything was going fine until she did the most unlikely thing. She leaned over to Sarah and started brushing her hand over her left cheek, saying how glad she was that she came with her. She looked at her strange; like almost as if she wanted her, like she wanted to make out or something.

"Christa? Are you okay?"

"You really are beautiful. You know that?" she said, moving in closer to her face. Sarah would've been all fine to do so but she was hoping that her first kiss would be when Christa was sober, not saying it wasn't hot just that it could be more classy.

"Christa, we're sisters."

"Step sisters, remember?" Christa said, puckering her lips, Sarah closed her eyes and puckered up also. She had never felt nor tasted anything like this. Christa's lips were so full and soft, she obviously had the practice and experience. It was as magical as Sarah had hoped, she was feeling light headed and could feel her heart pumping blood at a fantastic speed, like a charge of horses through an open field. But just as she was going to put her hands through her red hair, Christa backed off and sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that" she said, she opened her door and got out of the car. Sarah had no idea where she was going. She felt bad, Christa didn't know how she felt about her so maybe she wasn't sure if it was okay. She wouldn't have minded kissing and snuggling with her but the trouble was, Sarah didn't know if Christa would be for that and now that she found out that she would have been it made her angry with herself that she didn't try anything with her before, letting her know. Now she might never have Christa as a girlfriend or a partner but as a confused sister; a confused sister that hopefully won't do anything stupid and be alive come morning.

**So, relationship under way? Further conflict? Zombies? You'll see...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The exciting aftermath from the night before. Could the kiss Sarah got from Christa really mean anything?**

"_What was I thinking?" _Christa thought as she washed her hair in the motel bathroom, _"She's still in high school and not to mention you're both straight! Aren't we? Okay maybe not me but I'm certain she's...Hmmm. Think, she's been acting just as strange as you. Stranger about this living situation."_

She heard a knock and what sounded like Sarah, she quickly dried her hair with a hand dryer. Once she exited the bathroom she flew past Sarah, pretending as if everything was cool. "All yours" she mumbled.

"Wait!" Sarah called as Christa was walking back to the car, "Can we talk?"

Christa walked back to her, "There's nothing to talk about, Sarah. I was drunk and I did something very stupid. I'm sorry for traumatizing you."

"You didn't traumatize me...I was glad you did that. I mean I was hoping you'd be sober and it was me making the first move but..."

Christa's eyes widened, bigger than Sarah had ever seen them, "Ok, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that." Christa got into the car, Sarah followed, walking up to the driver's side.

"Christa, this isn't easy for me to say but...I think I've been in love with you ever since I met you at my school." Christa closed her eyes tight trying best to think of this as all part of some nightmare; though she felt the same way, she had to admit that to herself. "You love me too, don't you?"

Christa shook her head, she didn't want to believe any of this. Sarah jumped into the passenger seat and placed a hand on Christa's thigh, caressing it, Christa looked up at her with her sparkling eyes. Sarah wanted to recapture the night from before only this time with her in the driver's seat; figuratively of course.

"Remember when we gave each other massages in the backyard? It felt so good rubbing your body and when I showed you how I liked it you made me feel these sensations...it's hard to explain but..."

Christa had to cut her short, it was just too much for her to bare, "We're sisters. That's our only bond."

Sarah looked down at the floor of the car, "I don't think I could ever love you like a sister."

Christa placed a hand on Sarah's chin and lifted her head to face her. She stared at her with those same seductive eyes as the night before, "Neither can I." She kissed her, starting off with simple kisses on the lips but then Christa got the idea of nibbling on the younger girl's collarbone. Sarah let out a moan, she thought that this was so perfect, the girl she loved was loving her back.

"I always thought my first kiss would be special" she said aloud.

Christa stopped to look at her seriously for a moment, "This is your first? Oh, boy. Am I going to have fun with you!" She sucked on her neck and then kissed her up and down, they started gently but Sarah wanted it more rough, first with closed mouth kisses followed by open mouth. They paid no attention if there was anyone watching them, not like they cared.

Christa broke the kiss to get some air, after a few seconds of gasping she lifted Sarah onto her lap. She had her back against the steering wheel, just as Sarah was about to continue kissing her she accidentally put her hand down on the horn, the loud honk caused her to jump forward. Christa held onto her and laughed a little causing Sarah to also. They eventually got the hang of things with the making out and things were getting pretty hot, the windows were evident of this as they began to steam up. Christa let go of her step sister for a moment to speak her mind.

"We don't have to go too far with this you know. Don't get me wrong, I'm liking this but I think that maybe we should take it one step at at time."

Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement, "Okay."

"We should probably stop and go get something to eat any way. Pick this up where we left off."

"Please, just a bit longer" Sarah pleaded with doe eyes.

Christa smiled, she couldn't say no to that look, "Ok, a few more minutes but then we're finding a diner because I'm starving."

They kissed for ten more minutes, Sarah got off of the older girl's lap and sat in the passenger seat. She asked Christa if she could hold her hand while she drove, Christa was perfectly fine with that. Sarah squeezed her hand tight as they drove not too far from the motel.

"You're so funny" she said, "You know, I think I had a crush on you when I first saw you at school too, I just didn't realize it then."

"When did you realize it?" Sarah asked, more than curious, her eyes widened.

"When we had dinner at your house for the first time" she said with a smirk.

Sarah thought about that awkward night, there was almost no sign that Christa liked her though, more like she didn't want to get caught after stealing the donation money. Then she thought about the first few weeks of living in the new house how Christa acted like she hated her, it was a defence mechanism, she didn't know how to deal with these feelings, she must have thought she was some kind of pervert the way Sarah thought about herself. She remembered the night after Christa got into a fight with that guy that stayed the night, the thunderstorm; Christa was acting really cute about how she hated the sound of thunder and wanted to sleep in her bed with her.

"So, that night you wanted to sleep in my bed with me?" Sarah asked, a little giddy.

"I was afraid of the thunder, but it was a good excuse to sleep under the covers with you" Christa said, trying not to blush.

"Oh, Christa, that's so romantic!" Sarah said aloud, putting her arms around her. Christa had to do her best to concentrate on the road, keeping both hands on the wheel as the young girl in love had her arms tight around her neck. Christa told her to calm down, Sarah had a tough time doing so, it was even tougher when Christa told her it was hard stopping herself from touching her small body, curled up in bed like that. Sarah planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Once they reached the diner, Christa told her to keep her hands to herself once they were out of the car, she didn't want to draw any kind of attention to them. Sarah obliged but it was difficult, she learned so much since last night, Christa really did like her as much as she did, maybe even more. They ordered some eggs and hash browns and took them back to the car. While they ate, Christa told her about the oil massage and saying that no guy had ever made her feel that way, when she moaned it was real, she said it was the closest she probably had to having an orgasm; she only wished that when it came time for her to return the favour to Sarah, she had been ready and would have given the same feeling.

"Christa, this is amazing, I never thought I'd ever be in love with anyone before. Not a girl any way. I think you're the hottest person on the planet and the fact that you don't care what people think of you, you do whatever you want and get away with it!" Sarah said after shovelling the eggs into her mouth.

But just as Sarah was getting carried away, Christa cleared her on the reality, "Sarah, you do realize what we're doing is wrong, right?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked innocently, not taking into account about what their parents might think.

"Your mom might freak, my dad definitely will. Like we're not biologically related but it is sort of...Like, I'm older than you and..."

"Age shouldn't matter, besides, I can think for myself. My mom doesn't have to know, this will be our little secret."

"I don't know. I mean I'm crazy about you kid. Plus, after this Summer I'm going back home one more time and then I'm gone. What then?"

Sarah forgot about Christa leaving for good, she was hoping she could convince her to stay. Or there was always Plan B...Run away...

**I'll try to write more in the next few days. I have more ideas to lengthen the story, like relationship wise, but I am open to any suggestions/Ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuing their story, Christa introduces Sarah to a new con and something more...**

Sarah knew that this was crazy, falling in love with her step sister of all people, but she didn't care what anybody else thought about it. She was starting to believe Christa was her soul mate, she didn't tell Christa this out of fear that she would be creeped out, but they had such a strong bond. She was still excited after the first kiss she had gotten from her, even though she was drunk, it was still very sweet. She never would have thought Christa would ever feel the same way about her, she was a little short and she thought of herself as slightly over weight, starting to get love handles as they were called; Christa must not have cared, a girl like that going for someone like Sarah seemed unlikely to happen, but she thought maybe there was just something about her that clicked.

The following day after her confrontation with the red head, she was schooled on their next little con. Christa explained the purpose of the plastic rings and how they would get them some green. Christa would be looking around on the ground like she did when she was searching for her fake contact, with her butt in the air. A passerby (a naive man) would ask what she was looking for and she would say, "My engagement ring." She would make a deal with the individual saying that if he found the ring and returned it, she would send him a reward. Sarah would play the part of a girl finding the ring, the same time the naive man would be searching for it. Since they would be desperate enough they would bargain with her, most likely with all of the money they have on them. Sarah thought it was genius, but wondered how many people would be gullible enough.

Christa changed in the car into a tight blouse and skirt, she came out and demonstrated to Sarah how it would go down, with her curvy butt in the air. Sarah then realized how this would work, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the derriere.

"I can feel you looking at me" Christa called, taking a peek back at the girl. Sarah turned her head away, trying not to blush, "I didn't say stop." Sarah continued to watch the girl on all fours crawl on the ground. Sarah helped her stand and helped brush some dirt off her skirt, she was getting a little grabby, as if she thought she could be sneaky and cop a feel. "Whoa, there, getting a little grabby are we?" Sarah didn't say anything, she felt a little embarrassed that she had been caught red handed doing that, even though she was all over Christa in the car the previous day, "I was kidding. You're fun to tease."

Sarah remembered that her mom would be checking in soon to see how she was making out on the trip. It was awkward keeping out all of the little details and lying the way she was to her. "Yeah, mom, Christa and I are getting along just fine. No, she's not bossy or anything. She's taking good care of me." She wasn't telling a total lie, Christa was taking care of her, just in her own special way and they were definitely getting along; she couldn't say much for the bossy parts, not with the cons but some times how she liked to be kissed. She was on her way to being featured on some trashy talk show in an episode called, _"My Sleazy Family...I'm in Love with my Step Sister!" _She couldn't just lie to her forever, but how would she react to something like this? Maybe she would be okay if she was interested in girls...but this was like some kind of crazy borderline incest...well maybe not that far but something close and something that some people might be very accepting to.

"Sarah, most people out here are doing their cousin, they can't judge us" Christa said as they drove up to a gas station, "Just remember that you can't tell anyone about this, at least not yet, not for a while."

"Okay" Sarah said, unbuckling her seat belt, ready to exit the car and get into position.

"You remember what to do, right? When I leave the gas station, that's your cue" Christa said, stopping the car. Sarah hopped out and waited near a dumpster, watching Christa park the red corvette next to the gas pumps. She watched her do the whole routine to some poor sap who worked there, once the corvette was leaving, she got into position. She already had the ring on her, making it look like she picked it up off the ground. The gas station attendant rushed over to her and told her it was his ring.

"Don't I get a reward? It looks pretty valuable."

He of course didn't have time for this and wanted to mail it off to the mysterious woman who had lost it. He emptied the cash register and forked over the cash. Sarah thought about how much it was like a robbery, only without guns or anything to give them a reason to call the cops and this guy was obviously desperate. Christa was waiting for her, out of sight from the gas station attendee. She was pleased with what she brought back, it was a pretty good stack of money for a place like that. Sarah buckled up as Christa counted the money.

"You did good, kid" Christa said with a smile.

"Don't I get a reward?" Sarah asked, moving in for a kiss. Christa brought her in close, holding the back of her head.

"You'll have a very big reward tonight" Christa said with a bigger smile, exposing her white teeth. Sarah could only imagine what that meant since Christa refused to reveal what she had in mind, "You'll see, cutie, you'll see."

Sarah was becoming impatient as the sun set, Christa drove them out on a kind of look out point and left Sarah in the car by herself. She would never ditch her, especially in a car like this one. There was a burger joint not far that she said she would go and pick something up for them. She couldn't piece together why she wanted to go by herself. There was nothing good on the radio to listen to or anything to keep her preoccupied. She was getting restless and was ready to leave the car and venture out to find her when she her a breathy voice just outside her window.

"Don't turn around and close your eyes" The voice commanded softly, Sarah did as she was told. She knew it was Christa, it had to be, she could smell the familiar perfume that she thankfully decided to wear again. She heard the door to the driver's side open and shut, a body sat down next to her. She could feel the sensation of air being blown into her ear, it was tingling and relaxing. Sarah was feeling the temperature rise, even though her window was opened. She couldn't help but suspect Christa wasn't wearing any clothes which excited her but at the same time was a frightening thing to think about since she might be required to take her clothes off as well.

She felt her familiar soft lips press against her own, feeling the same sensation as she had before, along with something new; a wet tongue was sliding its way into her mouth. At first she was a little disgusted, why would Christa think she would be into this? Tongue kissing only sounded sexy when you called it French kissing and there wasn't much sexy about it. She then found the tongue not all that disgusting as it lashed back and forth over her own, it wasn't that bad at all. She decided to play along and got her tongue into Christa's mouth as well. Before she knew it, she was lashing tongues with her, her eyes still closed. Then the tongue left her mouth, she didn't want it to end though, much to her surprise since she at first hated what was being done to her. She opened her eyes to find Christa staring back at her, dreamy eyed and fully clothed.

"How was that?" she asked, a little bit of drool hanging from her bottom lip.

Sarah took a moment to respond, "That was amazing! I had no idea what you were going to do!"

"Okay, time to eat, your food is getting cold" Christa said, pushing a brown paper bag in front of her."

"Can't we kiss a bit longer? I was just getting the hang of it" Sarah said, giving a puppy dog look.

"You can't always get your way with that look. But you are so adorable when you do that!"

She opened her mouth around the curious young girl's mouth, wide, using her tongue to massage hers and got a massage in return, Sarah still couldn't get over how good it felt and tasted. She moaned into Christa's mouth causing Christa to moan also, both in a frenzy before Christa let go to lick Sarah's neck.

"You really are a good masseuse" Christa complemented.

"You're so good at that" said Sarah, letting her have room to have at her neck, "You really know how to use that tongue of yours."

"Maybe I'll use this tongue to massage your whole body, how does that sound?" Christa asked as she licked her cheekbone.

"Mmmm, that would be nice" Sarah said smiling. They eventually took a break and ate their cold burgers. Sarah could only wonder about what the next day had in store.

**Okay, so slightly more naughty than before. More to come. Same as before, if you have any suggestions for cons or plot points, I'm all ears. Thanks for your feedback so far, you guys are great! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sarah continues her romance with Christa, what dangers could possibly lie ahead?**

The Summer was nearly over and Sarah was having the time of her life, it had been the most eventful break in recent memory and she was spending it with her lover.

"So what are we going to do today, Christa?" Sarah asked as they drove along the highway.

"Same thing we do everyday, Sarah, find the dumbest people we can and con them out of a butt load of money" Christa said as she slurped some cherry slushy.

"We should work on a team motto" Sarah suggested aloud, "But seriously, what are we doing today exactly?"

"Well, we could do another ring scam but I know you're bored with that. There's one I always wanted to try out but it's risky...dangerous even."

That got Sarah's attention, danger was part of this life Christa chose and for whatever reason made her ten times hotter. She immediately bugged her into revealing what she had in mind, "Okay, next stop and I'll show you, jeez." She parked in an empty parking lot just outside of a truck stop diner. Sarah got out of the car and followed her close behind as she made her way to the trunk. Sarah quickly got the impression that Christa was going to maybe pull out her blonde wig again but instead something much more alluring. In a tote bag she had a police uniform, a rather skimpy one, Sarah had to admit, more something a stripper might wear as she worked a pole.

"Are you going to be a stripper? I thought you said you would never take your clothes off for money" Sarah said surprised.

"No" Christa said quickly, "I'm going to pose as a police officer. Do you really think it looks like a stripper outfit?" Christa took out a short blue skirt and tight top. Sarah took a closer look in the bag and noticed handcuff and a gun, a fake one that only shot blanks,

"Now I see why you said this would be dangerous" Sarah said, quickly putting the gun down. What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to be a cop who takes bribes" she told her honestly.

"But, don't you need a siren and an actual police car" asked Sarah, lifting an eyebrow.

"Luckily, people around here wouldn't stop to think about stuff like that. If it's anything like back home, as soon as they see the blue they think they're fucked." Sarah thought it was weird to hear Christa swear like that, she was trying to hold back on the cussing and smoking as much as she could around her. She didn't hold back on acting a little naughty once and while like late at night when they were all alone. Christa was really good at flirting, Sarah felt like a fool for trying to flirt back because she didn't feel like she could come off as being sexy. She tried blowing into her ear and kiss her neck to see if that might turn her on but she was never really confident that it worked.

Even though Christa said it would be dangerous to dress up like that, impersonating an officer and all, she changed in the trucker washroom. Sarah waited outside, her back to the door, she didn't hear anything behind her until it was too late.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" a familiar yet huskier voice rang. Sarah did as she was told. "Now turn around slowly, young lady" Sarah did, she turned to see Christa in her uniform/revealing costume. Though the badge she wore was obviously a fake, no one would probably take notice since they would be too preoccupied eyeing up the uniform, short skirt and all. Christa's hair was tied back and she even had a police hat on. She holstered her gun after she knew Sarah was impressed.

They went inside the truck stop diner for something to eat, Sarah was starting to worry about these frequent diner trips and what they were doing to her body, Christa told her she looked fine and not to worry since the next place they go to will probably have a salad bar. Christa was cautious, she made sure there was no police car outside, Sarah told her the coast was clear inside for any other blue uniforms or whatever colour they might be wearing in this state. The large, beefy truck drivers peeked at Christa, not taking their eyes off her as she walked up to the counter. The waitress was friendly enough, she thought she was an actual cop, Sarah had to keep from laughing. After they finished a small meal the waitress asked Christa what the situation was about an outbreak of a virus which left her baffled. She told the waitress they were working on it and was on her way.

"What do you think she meant? Could it be like the bird flu or something?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Nothing for us to worry about, let's hit the road" Christa said as they walked to her car. They drove along a highway that looked pretty deserted except for a few eight wheelers every couple miles. The next town was almost a ghost town or the aftermath of doomsday; there were cars abandoned out in the street and store windows smashed. Christa crept along in the car driving slow enough to see if there was anyone around.

"This is creepy" Sarah said aloud, "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know but I do know that they're probably not here for a reason. Guess today was kind of a bust with the uniform" Christa sighed.

"Don't give up so easily" Sarah said with a smile, "If everyone's gone we should at least look around to see if there's anything they might have left behind."

Christa was impressed of how eager she was to at least not leave empty handed, "Bravo" Christa said, turning on to another street, "You want me to keep wearing this, don't you?"

"I do like you in a uniform" Sarah said with a sincere grin.

It didn't matter where Christ parked, no one would be around, she held on to Sarah's hand just in case. Though the town might be deserted there could still be looters or crazy rednecks around. "Christa, can you wear that everyday?" Sarah asked as she was being pulled along.

"We have to think about the right times, I can't just wander around in every town we come across in this. I could easily get caught.

"So, could you maybe wear that for me tonight?" Sarah asked, innocently flashing her eyelashes.

"If you're good" Christa pointed out.

"But I'm always good" Sarah reminded.

They rooted in a grocery store that had food that had not yet expired and a hardware store and even a gun shop for whatever money or supplies they may need. Christa wasn't one to call herself a thief or a robber but this was an exception since no one else was around. "Do we need guns?" Sarah asked, pointing to a gun rack.

"We're not Bonnie and Clyde" Christa said as she took a few dollars from an open cash register. Their next stop was a clothing store, Sarah noticed that it was starting to get dark, she reminded Christa of this. "I get what you're doing" she laughed.

Christa sat her down at a bench next to two changing stalls, Sarah was excited to kiss a cop even if it was pretend. She was practically sitting in Christa's lap as she tried blowing into her ear and suckling her neck, at that time Christa had an idea. "We should do some role play."

"Like what? Cop and a shoplifter?" Sarah questioned, she wasn't really in the mood to stop her own fantasy now.

"I was thinking sexy cop and girl who's lost in the mall" Christa said with a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me because I look really young?" Sarah asked, a little annoyed.

"No, of course not. I just thought you might think it would be hot."

"It does sound hot and it could be fun" Sarah thought, "Okay."

"Lets see how your acting has improved" Christa said with a laugh.

Christa instructed her to stand around near the change area, Christa would walk over to her and ask if she's lost and then would take off from there. Sarah walked around aimlessly in a circle, Christa walked up to her, swaying her hips back and forth as she approached her. "Hello there, young lady. Are you lost?"

"Yeah" Sarah said, nodding, looking down at the floor. Christa put her hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with a smile.

"Well, good looking, what's say we find your parents?" Christa led Sarah into one of the changing stalls. There she took her clothes off for Sarah, even going as far as taking off her top and revealing her bra..

"And you wanted to get breasts implants?" Sarah asked, stunned. Before Christa could answer a voice called from outside.

"Hey, is there anyone in here?"

**Uh-Oh, who could it be? haha. More to come in the following week! Comment/Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter! Christa and Sarah are in a tight jam as they are in a stall while someone calls from outside. What will happen next?**

Sarah felt the soft laced design of her step sister's bra with her hands, feeling the shapes it made, she hadn't planned on seeing her naked just yet, she felt she would have to be on a special good behaviour on the trip to have an opportunity like that. Their brief time in the changing stall was going to be cut short and they would be both be caught with their pants down; a figure of speech but Christa did have her blue policewoman skirt around her ankles.

"Is anyone in here?" A manly voice called, well not exactly manly but a young man's voice. He would hopefully be on his way and they wouldn't have to worry about having the stall door rudely swung open, "If there are any souls in here, just so ya know, we're finding refuge in the next town over. Anyone left in here, be advised that the illness is spreading and to take precaution! There's a truck outside, this is your last chance!"

Christa whispered to Sarah, telling her to be quiet. It wasn't long before she heard the man leave, dragging his feet along the tiled floor and closing the front door behind him. Sarah was scared after hearing about an illness spreading, likely what the waitress talked about at the diner. Christa told her they might as well finish up and be on their way. Sarah nibbled on one of Christa's ears playfully.

"My goodness, young lady" Christa said , tilting her head back in awe. Sarah felt up her back, feeling how warm her body was getting. Just when it was getting good Christa stopped and told her it was time to hit the road. Sarah could hardly wait to try this again with the police outfit, it made things so much hotter.

Walking outside to their car they spotted someone in a dark hoodie trying to jack it, Christa held up her gun and pointed it at him, "Step away from the car ass hole!" she called. Without even turning around to face her he ran and she ran after him, "Stay with the car!" she ordered Sarah. She did as she was told but she would have rather helped her in stopping the dirt bag. It take long before the faux police officer had the perp cornered in a dead end alley. She had her gun drawn on him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of here!" said the no face guy, his hood covering everything but his mouth and yellow stained teeth.

"Did you take anything out of my car?"

"N-no!" he stammered.

"Empty your pockets!" Christa ordered. He did so, he didn't have much on him for money but did have a bag of weed. She picked up the bag slowly, looking at him seriously as if she would book him, "What do we have here? Looks like I'm going to need to hold onto this."

"Come on, man...Ma'am I mean..." He said with his hands in the air, "I didn't even think there was anybody left in this town."

"That's not much of an excuse" she said, pocketing the bag for herself.

"Why are you still here any way, I thought this place was like evacuated or something" he said curiously; after he caught his breath and thought about it for a minute he realized he was being had, there was no way this attractive redhead was on the right side of the law. "You're not really a cop, are you?"

Christa didn't want him to think any differently that she was but for whatever reason she felt that she could trust this guy, he was really no different from her. She lowered her toy weapon and shook her head, "Nah, man. We're on the same team."

"I'm not on anybody's team, I'm just trying to get a vehicle out of this town and head to Vegas" he said with a grin.

"Vegas, huh? Going to win big?" Christa said with a laugh.

"Maybe, I won ten grand the last visit" he sneered. Christa lifted an eyebrow, this was intriguing, she wasn't one to team up with somebody she just met and who was going to steal her car no less, "Can I have my stuff back?"

"I think maybe I'll hold onto it. And why don't you take off the hood so I can see if there's anything worth looking at underneath" she said raising the gun once again. He did so, revealing shaggy, long, uncombed hair and baby blue eyes, he wasn't too bad to look at, "You didn't have to try and steal my car, I would've been alright to give you a ride, Vegas isn't on my route but I can take you as far as I can."

"Thank you" he said relieved that he wouldn't die today. She walked back to the corvette, Sarah leaning up against it, her jaw almost hit the ground once she saw that she was having a friendly conversation with this guy.

"_What, does she think he's cute or something? There's no way this douche bag is coming with us!" _Sarah thought angrily. Christa introduced him, even though she didn't know his name.

"Just call me Vegas" he said with a flash of those yellow teeth, enough to make Sarah gag.

"Then you can call me Wichita and this little lady...Little Rock" Christa said with a smile. Vegas laughed at the sound of that since she was very small. Sarah was full of questions for him during his ride, she was suspecting that he was some wanted felon.

"You know, you could have just taken that bus that came by earlier, they were only going to the next town over but at least it would have been a start" she said with a frown.

"You heard that about a bus boarding, huh?" he chuckled, "I just did that to see if there was anyone still around in case I ran into any trouble...guess that plan backfired. That town's been deserted for a few weeks now." Christa couldn't get over how ingenious that was, it was something she would have probably done, "Some kind of sickness, had to quarantine everybody, but it's not airborne or anything though, the state police are still fuzzy with all of the details."

"Of all the cars you could have stolen, why this one?" asked Sarah as they drove along.

"You're just full of questions, huh? I dunno, guess this caught my eye, it's a fine machine. Not very smart though if I wanted to stay low, which I do."

"Are the police after you?" she asked, worried.

"Sarah, don't pester" Christa said to her, darting a glare, "But they're not, right?"

"Not any more, out of their jurisdiction" he said slyly as if trying to impress the older sibling.

"And what exactly did you do?" Christa asked, her hands glued to the steering wheel, eyes off the road.

"Just a little mishap involving a stolen police car, I might have or might not have totalled it into a convenience store. I was pretty buzzed at the time" Christa was speechless after that.

"But how is that out of their jurisdiction?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Happened a couple states over, don't worry they don't even know what I look like. Now I have a question for you. Are you two sisters?"

Sarah was going to answer with step sisters but Christa butted in, "Yup."

"Really? You two don't look nothing alike" he said, studying both their faces, "So, what's with the police outfit?"

"Just something for fun" Sarah said with a sly grin. Christa wasn't impressed by what she was hinting at.

"Something I wanted to try out to scam a couple people" Christa said covering up her kinkiness towards the young girl.

"You sure fooled me" said Vegas. He asked more questions about their trip and where they were headed, Christa only gave vague details in case this guy might come after them and try anything. It wasn't long before red and blue lights appeared in the rear view mirror causing Christa to tense up.

"Oh, shit!" said Vegas turning to look out the back window, a police car speeding up behind them, in hot pursuit.

"I thought you said you were out of their jurisdiction!" Sarah yelled.

"Well, shit, I don't know too much about that stuff! Maybe their after you guys!"

"Bullshit!" said Sarah.

"Calm down!" Christa called back, she started to slow the car down and was readying to pull over to the side. The police car zoomed past her and up a hill, paying no attention to her.

"Guess we're not what he's after" Vegas said, calming down with a light chuckle, playing it all cool.

"Just to be safe maybe I should let you out here" Christa said with a straight face, looking at him in his baby blue eyes.

"What? This is like the middle of nowhere" he said wide eyed at Christa's decision.

"People pick up hitchhikers all the time, right? I can't endanger my little sister's life, you understand."

She gave him a bottle of water and the shaggy young man exited the car. "Maybe we'll run into each other again" he said again flashing those yellow pearls.

"Not likely" Sarah said from the back window as they drove away. After he was gone, Vegas was the only thing Christa was able to talk about, irritating Sarah. Sarah remembered that she liked bad boys and constantly had them over, she feared that she was growing tired of a kid like her. Christa showed her the marijuana she confiscated from him. Sarah wasn't the least bit thrilled.

"What if he laced it with something?" she asked like she had seen something about that on TV.

"If you feel that way, fine, more for me" Christa said, putting it back in her shirt pocket. They took shelter in another parking lot for the night, Sarah could only hope they wouldn't run into any more creeps like Vegas. Once they found a gym where they could shower, got something to eat and texted Sarah's mom, they were on the road. Sarah couldn't quite pin point it, but Christa was acting weird, but not a usual side effect from taking drugs; she hadn't even got to see if the bag of marijuana was empty.

"Are you feeling okay, Christa?" Sarah asked, sniffing her.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little frisky today for whatever reason" she said with one hand on the wheel.

"Really?" Sarah said, lifting her eye brows, "Want to stop over there so we can fool around? Nobody should see us." She pointed to a highway sign, a usual lookout post for highway police but there was no one around, it was risky but got the blood pumping. Christa patted her head, wrestling up her hair.

"That's a good girl, I'm not sure what it is but you're looking especially hot today" she said with a smile. She parked the car behind the sign and reached over the passenger seat for Sarah's belt, "Let's take those pants off."

Sarah unbuckled and slid out of her pants, Christa felt her leg, up and down. She caressed her thighs and kissed her plump lips. Sarah was worried about her love handles but Christa wasn't complaining, she escaped her jeans as well. Sarah felt her up like she was on the deck back home massaging the older girl's body. "I can't believe that guy. Remind me never to trust somebody like him or anybody for that matter. It's just going to be me and you. You're my responsibility" Christa said, sucking on Sarah's neck. She took her shirt off and climbed onto the young girl's lap. She pushed her bra in her face, Sarah put her mouth on the bra, tugging at it.

"What are you doing?" Christa laughed.

"Trying to take your bra off with my teeth, is it sexy?"

"Yes. You are very sexy" Christa said, making out with her gently.

**Vegas will return in future chapters. Zombies will be coming soon...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuing this little saga. Still not sure I'll tie it too close to the movie but I'll give it a try. Enjoy.**

Sarah still couldn't get over Christa's behaviour, either it was the pot or something was in the air. Christa had almost forgotten about the fact that Sarah's school would be starting up in just a week and a half and she had to take her back home.

"If you stick around with me I'm pretty sure your mom will be mad at the both of us. She might end up calling the cops and reporting this as a kidnapping" Christa said as she drove, still in her underwear.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that. Are you really leaving forever? Will you write to me? Will I get to see you again?" Sarah asked, concerned that her first love would abandon her.

"Don't worry about that. Once I find a place to settle for a couple of months I will text you" Christa said while she held her hand, "Maybe Christmas or next Summer we can do this again." She kissed Sarah's hand, Sarah trembled at the feeling of her soft, wet lips on her skin. She was regretting not making love to her, they didn't do very much, she never got to see Christa naked, she would usually fall asleep just when it was getting good. Christa told her that she would wait at least another year before trying anything like that; she had suggested dry humping with their clothes on but Sarah didn't think it sounded all that fun.

After some time of driving they passed by signs warning of CONTAMINATION AHEAD and HAZARDOUS! There was a road block, police and military vehicles stopping anyone from driving through. Sarah was scared, this outbreak was getting worse, her mother and step father could be in serious trouble. They were told by a solider to turn around, all entry into the next state had been blocked, everyone would be under quarantine.

"That's just great!" Christa said in a sarcastic voice as she made a U-turn.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked, holding on to her arm.

"I guess we find a motel. Not much we can do."

"Do you think they're okay?" Sarah asked, looking into Christa's eyes for an answer.

"I'm sure they are. Whatever's happening, we know it isn't some airborne virus and I'm sure the news or something is telling them what to do" Christa said, thinking of the first few things that came to mind to comfort her.

Later that night in their motel room, Sarah checked for any messages on her phone; nothing. She tried calling the house but a machine came on telling her the number was temporarily out of service. "Perfect" Sarah said, tossing her phone aside. She felt a pair of arms hold her from behind, she looked up to see Christa smiling.

"I told you. Don't worry."

"But the phone..." sarah started but was stopped by a kiss.

"I know something that will take your mind off of this. Remember when I said I would massage your body with my tongue? I wasn't lying" she said while giving her a sensual look, "I want to make you feel good." Sarah nodded, she was so glad, it would be something she wanted from her, it would be much better than an actual massage with her clumsy hands. Christa undressed her and had her on the bed in her bra and panties.

"I still haven't seen you naked" Sarah told her with a sneaky grin.

"Well, then. I guess I need to get naked with you" she said, taking off her shirt. Sarah watched in amazement as she got to see the sexy red head topless, Christa tossed her shirt to her like a stripper and took her pants off next. After eyeing her up, Sarah lied down on the bed on her stomach. Christa licked her back delicately. She loved the sounds Sarah made, she licked her soft legs, her neck and shoulders then politely asked for her to remove her bra. Sarah obliged, revealing her budding nipples; she was a little embarrassed but Christa didn't seem to mind them. Sarah thanked Christa by massaging her back with her tongue, nibbling as she went along; Christa let out soft moans.

The next morning while they were getting ready to see if the situation with the roadblock had improved they were startled by a loud bang at the door. "Probably the owner" Christa said as she slipped into a top. There was no peep hole to see who was outside, Sarah sat on the edge of the bed watching Christa slowly reach for the door knob. A second loud bang startled them both, it was not a normal knock. Christa opened the door slowly only to have the door hit her in the face nearly knocking her over. Sarah was in shock to see a man drenched in what she thought was his own blood, he closed the door and went about pushing the bed in front of it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?" Christa hollered, holding the side of her face in pain.

"There's five of them out there! I think they seen me!" he said insanely.

"Who?" Sarah asked, still shocked by the blood on him. He explained that there was some kind of infection causing people to act animalistic, as if they had rabbis, he was forced to kill two of them and needed a place to take shelter. Christa told him to leave but he refused telling her calmly to allow him to stay for at least an hour so he knows they had lost track of him. Sarah convinced her that he had been through a lot and should rest. Christa was okay with it, as long as it was only an hour and not a minute longer. Sarah fetched him some water from the bathroom to drink, once she gave it to him she noticed a bite mark on his hand.

"Yeah, they got me pretty bad, I thought they wanted to take my whole hand off. Crazy bastards." He closed his eyes only for a second, sitting on the bed, exhausted from the running. Christa was becoming impatient, she didn't want this guy here any longer, the cops might be after him, she didn't want to have any part in that. She yelled into his ear even though Sarah told her to leave him alone. His eyes opened and there was something wrong, they weren't dilated, they were strange. He started foaming at the mouth, hissing at her.

**More soon. I might be starting a Sky High fic next (Slash of course) but probably not until after another chapter of Undying Love. You should check out the Sky High fic Super Evil, looks interesting. Bye for now :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! It's been a while! Christa and Sarah have found their first zombie and will certainly not be their last. See how they manage...Oh, and there are some brief moments of sexuality so be warned.**

He lunged at her, opening his foamy jaw like a rabid dog. Christa tried to get away from him. He got a hold of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, she couldn't break free. Sarah grabbed a lamp and whacked him over his head; it seemed to have only slightly irritated him. Christa dropped to the floor. He advanced toward Sarah, hissing at her and looking at her with wild animal eyes. She was backed into a corner, waving the broken lamp at him like a baseball bat. Just when it looked like it was all over for her, there was a loud boom followed by the rabid man hitting the floor. Christa was standing behind him, holding a gun that belonged to the man. She rushed over to her shaking step sister.

"Are you okay? I think it's time to go" she said softly. Sarah nodded without saying a word, she just wanted out of there, away from this mess.

On their way out of the room, Christa held the gun close, stealthy like a cop. She held Sarah closel, walking to their car. They drove, not knowing where they were going; Christa knew the police would likely be on their way soon after that gun shot; it was technically self defence but she didn't want to have to deal with all that. "Wow" she said aloud, "I killed someone." Sarah didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say to that. Christa was nervous she started to laugh, not believing what she did not even when she spoke of it. Sarah laughed a little herself, still in complete shock. Eventually they stopped behind a convenience store for a moment to collect themselves.

Sarah decided to keep Christa's mind at ease, she moved over to the driver's seat and sat in her lap, "Now this is what I'm talking about" Christa said, locking lips with her.

"It's what I'm here for" Sarah said as she french kissed the red head.

"You're getting so much better at this" Christa said proudly.

"I had a good tutor over the summer" she said with a grin. Christa sucked on her neck, Sarah let out a loud moan, it was then that she noticed how foggy the windows were getting. She decided to tell her how she felt, even though she already knew and had said it before, "I love you."

Christa faced her for a second, looking deep into her eyes, "I love you too" she said puckering up her plump, movie star lips. She pulled Sarah in and guided her to her breasts, "Do you know what motor boating is?"

"Uh, I think so" Sarah guessed, though not entirely sure. She helped remove her top and bra and Christa shook her breasts in the girl's face. Sarah thought it was funny. She was instructed to bury her face into them. She felt the soft skin brush her face and felt the instinct to suck on the exposed breasts.

"Give them a little bite" Christa said softly. She felt the sensation of her nipples bit and pulled, something she missed. Eventually Sarah was lying in Christa's arms and cuddling with her, "I'll never leave you. I'm always going to be here."

Weeks went on and they still couldn't get into contact with their parents, the road blocks were still up. Sarah didn't want to be on the road constantly without any stops in between, she wanted to see her mother again she wanted to come clean with the truth about her secret. Christa told her it might be too much for her mother to hear, they could both get into a lot of trouble, "It's not like she's going to take it well that her only daughter is in love with her step daughter. It does sound a bit blasphemous" Christa pointed out as they sat in a diner booth.

"I guess. I just don't want to keep lying to her" Sarah said with a frown.

"What lies? You're having a good time with me. You're helping me on the road" she said with a smile,

"And then some."

New reports scared Sarah late at night as there was starting to be wide spread panic about similar cases of people acting strange and attacking people. It was starting to be like a real life horror movie. Christa didn't want her watching any more TV until things calmed down, it was starting to stress her out.

"But what if they're zombies? Maybe that guy you killed was a zombie, he didn't stop until he was shot in the head" she said a little paranoid.

Christa rustled her hair, "I assure you there are no zombies" she said before kissing her on the forehead. Their new hotel room had more space and bigger bed and even adult movies. Christa decided to put one on as a joke. She teased Sarah with the cover; it featured two ridiculously large breasted women. They lied down on the bed and watched it together, they laughed at just how stupid it was and the acting, not to forget mentioning how their breasts were like a size FF. Sarah forgot about their worries as the two leads started squirting each other with whip creme. The whip creme sparked an idea in Christa's head, she wanted to be naughty with the other girl, she wanted to play out another fantasy. She ordered whip creme.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sarah asked with a sly grin.

"You'll see" Christa said with sensual eyes.

Sarah put her arms around her waist and brought her in for a more intense lip lock, "My goodness, young lady!" Christa laughed, "Did you really mean it when you said I was the hottest girl on the planet?"

"Of course I did" Sarah said, lifting her head up for air, "I don't think anyone comes close. Do you really think I'm good looking? Have you seen my rolls?"

Christa felt her stomach and the small love handles that had gotten a little bigger from the start of the Summer; all of the diner food wasn't a healthy diet, "That's nothing, just more of you to love."

Something else was on Sarah's mind, ever since she had seen those fake rings for one of Christa's cons she thought about marriage. She thought about proposing to the older girl in the back of her mind, she of course couldn't imagine bringing it up to her without getting a weird, awkward silence but she wanted to know Christa's thoughts about it. Christa told her about her thoughts for the future already, she didn't dream about having kids or a family which was okay with Sarah but she wondered if she would ever consider marrying her younger step sister, as wrong as it probably sounded; but then again she might get the same talk she did about coming out to her mom, _"Hey, Mom, so I really like Christa now, I like her so much we both fell in love and now I'm going to marry her."_

Christa grabbed a hold of Sarah's butt while she was daydreaming, "Well, you certainly improved down here. Now I've got something I can grab onto" said Christa, using both hands. Sarah spanked her with an open hand, causing her to yelp, "Careful, someone's going to be knocking on our door complaining about the noise at this rate."

"I bet you wouldn't care so much if you were with some boy like Vegas" Sarah said jokingly.

Christa gave her a funny look, "What? No, I just don't want anyone bothering us. Are you jealous of Vegas?" Sarah took her eyes off her and looked down at the floor, "Sarah."

"I seen the way you looked at him" Sarah moped.

"Sarah, I was acting. I kicked him out too, remember? I told you that it's just going to be me and you."

"But what about what people might think?"

"I don't give a shit, you'll be legally an adult soon any way and what business is it of there's?" Christa smiled at her and she smiled back, they hugged tightly before Christa said she had to go powder her nose. Sarah was left alone with the porno, all was calm until she was disturbed by the sound of burning rubber outside; annoyed she walked over to the window to see what it could be. Pushing the curtain she saw Vegas emerge from a newly stolen trans am. It seemed he had found them once again and would likely come in and ruin their evening.

**See how Vegas will stir things up in the following chapter which shall be coming along ASAP.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this has taken so long, stuff sort of came up. Thank so far for your feedback, really tankful for that! This chapter is a little short but I will continue as soon as I get the chance :)**

Sarah kept quiet about seeing Vegas in the parking lot, she thought he would be long gone by morning, off to some other town. She had some fun with Christa and a couple cans of whip cream. She woke up before Christa and ran to the window for a trace of the trans am; it was parked in the same place it was the previous night, she could only imagine that he was planning on staying here for a few days. Christa didn't know what her hurry was to get a move on, repeating that they should be on the road. Christa told her they should stay there for at least a few nights then they would try coning a new community or at least fellow travellers. Sarah didn't want her leaving the room, even though she told the guy off before, she was afraid she might fall for the shaggy haired loser. Christa did tell her that it would only be her and Sarah but she didn't think she could trust her alone with a guy like him, she could wind up getting hurt. She decided to keep an eye on her as long as Vegas was staying there, hopefully he would be gone by morning.

Things were going well throughout the following day, no run ins with Vegas or much of the other guests.

"I'll go pick us up something" Christa said around dinner time.

"Want me to go with you?" Sarah asked, worried.

"No, I'll be fine, just chill" she said, grabbing her purse, "Make sure to keep the door locked, only answer to me" She kissed her goodbye and left the room. Sarah watched her from the window until she got into the car. Once she drove off Sarah decided to snoop around and find exactly where Vegas was staying. She peeked into a few windows unnoticed, most of the rooms didn't have the light on so it was difficult to see who exactly was occupying. It wasn't long until she caught sight of the red convertible. She headed back to the room and waited for Christa to return with her dinner. She sat on the bed and waited for what seemed to be ten minutes. She decided to go outside and see what was up, as she opened the door she received a shock.

"Howdy" said Vegas with a flash of those yellow teeth, the sight of them made Sarah feel the urge to vomit. Christa stood at his side holding her dinner in a Styrofoam container, she actually seemed okay that he was there and that was what Sarah feared the most.

He sat in with them, Christa even shared some of what she had in her own Styrofoam dish with him. Sarah didn't take her eyes off him as he scarfed down her girlfriend's food. He told them how there was almost nowhere to go because of the barricades, more and more people reported attacks by rapid people. He informed them that he knew a few cool people that lived on the road and were looking for the same answers.

"They're pretty awesome, I think you'd like them" Vegas said with a sly grin directed at Sarah.

"We kicked you out on the highway and you want to help us, what's the catch?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah, let's hear him out" Christa said, while giving Vegas a look Sarah wasn't recognized with.

"They have a little place not far from here, all our age, they've got money, food, shelter..." he went on, trying to convince them to come along.

While Sarah wanted to object, Christa was all for it; Sarah couldn't make out what was happening, unless maybe Christa was planning on conning these people. They followed behind Vegas in his trans am. Sarah couldn't get over Christa's expression, she didn't look menacing or angry but there was something about a sparkle in her eye that didn't look right and whatever it was had something to do with Vegas.

"Christa" Sarah said softly.

"Yes?"

"You're planning a con, right?"

"What? No, I just want to meet these people and see if they are what he claims. If things look bad, we leave" Christa said with a frown.

"I thought you said before that it was just going to be you and me" Sarah said, bowing her head.

"Don't be like that, please. Things change" she said, attempting a smile.

They drove up to a dilapidated house, some teenagers holding what looked like high powered weapons came out to greet them; after some quick introductions curiosity of Vegas, the girls felt at ease. The inside of the house was more inviting, completely redone. Sarah was liking the idea of staying with these people for a small while but then she noticed the attention Christa was getting, there was a hunk young man with thick side burns wearing a blazer; every bit of the kind of bad boy Christa liked. Sarah heard his name, "James." She was quickly introduced to the others but didn't care, she wasn't interested in making any new friends, she was only interested in keeping this guy away from her imaginary fiancee.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back! With a longer chapter. Sarah was some new competition and has to get Christa back. Hope you like it.**

It had been three days. Three days of Christa spending time with the other teenagers and young adults. Three days of flirting with James. Three days of neglecting Sarah. The way Christa talked before about not caring what other people thought of them being together was a total lie, she always told anyone who asked what their relations were, she was her sister; it may have been true but Sarah wanted to be recognized for more than that and wanted guys like James to keep his grabby hands away. Christa brushed her off whenever she wanted to venture off for a little make out session or heavy petting, she didn't even want to sleep in the same bed; she claimed to be wanting to sleep in a room with some of the other girls her age so they wouldn't get suspicious.

On their third night at the house, Christa gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the girls' bedroom. "You're going to see him, aren't you?" Sarah asked. Christa turned around to see her step-sister's serious face.

"Sarah, I'm going to be right across the hall with the other girls" Christa said, not guilty.

"I see the way you look at him" Sarah scoffed. Christa sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She comforted her by stroking her hair.

"I don't see anything in him. He's just some guy. You're my girl and you always will be" Christa said, before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled widely and walked out the door. Sarah was convinced she was going to lose her, she couldn't trust James or Christa for that matter. When she was first introduced to James he seemed kind of shady but everyone said he was a really nice guy once you got to know him. Sarah knew that a guy that dressed in leather and ratty clothes like him had to be a dirt bag.

Through the night she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was her girlfriend having sex with James somewhere. She wandered the halls of the house and was confronted by a shadowy figure, it grabbed her by the arm. She retaliated by punching it in the chest.

"Ow!" it hollered. The voice flicked on a light switch. It was Vegas. Sarah hit him again, this time in the shoulder, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question" she said, ticked off.

"I can't sleep, that and I'm patrolling for anything suspicious" Vegas said, trying to act all tough.

"Right" Sarah said, rolling her eyes, "Where's James' room?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm worried about my sister. I don't trust her with him"

Vegas looked at her and grinned, "You sure do look out for her. I don't think she's with him tonight."

"Was she with him any other night?" Sarah asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not in his room, that's for sure. I think they went for a walk outside the other night."

A thousand pictures flashed in Sarah's head. He took her for a walk under the starry night, hand in hand and tried to get fresh. Bastard. Vegas assured her nothing happened and if she wanted he could keep an eye on the two of them.

"That's okay, Vegas. I think it's best if no one but me gets involved" Sarah said, giving him a glare. The days went on with Christa acting innocent about trying anything with James or any of the other guys at the house. One day James showed Christa how to use a shotgun, even though she clearly knew how to load and pump it already by how persistent she was.

Sarah couldn't take it any more, she had to find a way to win Christa back before she lost her forever but she had to calm down and think of a plan. She remembered what they said in school on one of the few days she had bothered to pay attention, something about how to deal with a tragedy or misfortune in your life, a kind of therapy; it could be drawing, painting, writing, dance, anything. Late one night, Sarah decided to write about her frustrations down about Christa and James but without using their real names. Her story began like this:

**Chapter 1**

_In an old run down home lived two troubled step-sisters, one was a young girl who was short for her age and spent a lot of time alone in her room doing her homework. The second girl also spent a lot of time in her room but instead of doing homework she practised playing a guitar and listened to rock music really loudly so that her young step-sister couldn't concentrate on her work. Her mother and step-father didn't do anything about it, they also didn't do anything about her drug and alcohol abuse, the provocative way she dressed or the boys she went out to see late at night; to them she was an angel._

_The young step-sister knocked on her door one evening when the music was louder than usual, she had some math questions that needed to be done. "What the hell do you want?" the older step-sister shrieked. The young step-sister couldn't help but notice her fiery red hair was uncombed and that she was in her underwear._

"_It's a little loud" the young girl said, trying her best to look at the red head in the eyes._

"_I don't care, you brat!" she shrieked louder, "God! You're always complaining!" She shut the door in her face. _

_The young step-sister went back to her room and tried to drown out the loud electric guitar solos with a pair of ear muffs. She fell asleep at her desk, stuck on a problem. She was awakened to bright lights shining through her bedroom window. It was her older step-sister's ride. She poked her head out of her room and into the hallway to see her step-sister dressed very provocatively and frenching some punk rocker with a Mohawk. She grimaced at the sight of seeing their tongues slide into each others mouth. Her older step-sister caught her looking and gave her the finger._

"_Don't you have some algebra homework you little geek?" she called, breaking the scutcheon._

"_Where are you going?" she asked her with concern._

"_I'm going out to a party! Don't tattle!" she said, pushing her date forward. They left quickly into the night. The young girl knew she had to save her from this life she was living, but how? She didn't think of herself as much of a savior for anyone but it crushed her to see her step-sister act this way. She had __been having strong feelings for her, feelings she did not dare to share. Even if her step-sister felt the same and wanted to be with her, what did she have to offer her? She was such a wild child, a..._

Sarah heard someone opening her door, she tossed her paper aside and made it look like she was asleep the entire time. Christa entered the room to find her "fast asleep". She took off her shirt and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled up, holding her arms around her waist tightly. Sarah smiled. Maybe James wasn't much competition after all.

**More to come. Sorry for the story within a story, I might continue that, might not.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Continuing after a longish break. Thanks for your comments and reviews. Glad people like this story. I'll try to keep it up as long as I can! Enjoy!**

Christa's visits in her room were all too brief, Sarah didn't feel all that close to her any more, like she was holding back from telling her what she really felt; she thought the worst, that this was all some kind of phase, a game and she wasn't in the mood to be part of it, she loved Christa with all her heart but she didn't like to be used like that. She lusted after this James character, fell for his charms like a schoolgirl, completely ignoring her; she didn't want to talk about home, acknowledge their relationship or about cons they could pull, especially on these saps. She spent most of her time writing her own fan fiction about the red head as an escape, what she would love to do to James, but was unable to do to the fact he was bigger than her and had a lot of muscle.

**Chapter 2**

_The young step-sister slaved away in her room, working on her homework one evening while her step-sister tuned her guitar. She had lost her ear muffs so she tried humming a tune to drone the guitar out, the older step-sister could hear this and banged on her wall._

"_Hey! Cut that out!"_

_The younger step-sister continued to hum, this time a bit louder, the older step-sister banged harder, making a dent in the wall. She grabbed her cordless phone and called up her trashy boyfriend with the Mohawk._

"_Can you come over? My little step-sister is being a pest!"_

_In no time he arrived at the house on a Harley motorbike, looking the same as that night he so rudely came by that night before; wearing the same clothes and looking like he hadn't even showered. He climbed up to the older step-sister's window, she was glad he got there in such a hurry, she wasn't sure she could stand her sister much longer. The younger step-sister had more than guitar tuning to bother her while she worked, now she had to feel a small earthquake coming from the next room, she could hear the loud moans of her step-sister as her wall vibrated and her own bed shook. Just when she thought it was over, there was an aftershock, with her step-sister letting out a orgasmic shriek._

"What are you writing about?" an older girl's voice asked. Sarah looked up to see one of the others who went by Lisa, looking down at her. She covered the page she was on with her hands. Lisa laughed, "Don't worry, I won't read it. Don't you want to come outside and join us?"

Many of the young people there tried encouraging Sarah to befriend them but none of them seemed all that interesting or trustworthy for that matter. Lisa was the friendliest, making her seem more of an enemy than an ally; Sarah always wondered if she had some hidden agenda.

"We're playing target practise outside, it's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure" Sarah said, looking back down at her unfinished page.

"You can always finish this later. Maybe coming outside for a bit will inspire you" Lisa said with a forced smile.

Sarah decided there was no winning with her and decided to join her. The young men and women were sure enough, shooting at targets with some pretty big guns including sniper rifles, these guys didn't just play around they all seemed like crack-shots. She already knew Christa could handle one of those; James was showing off to her again, hitting dead centre on a target every time.

"Would you like to try?" Lisa asked.

"Why do you guys have all of these guns any way?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Protection" Lisa said, grinning. Sarah didn't like that.

Christa didn't even realize she was out of her room, it was almost as if she had forgotten about her. James noticed her though he walked over to her with the biggest gun they had, "Here, you can try my gun" he said with a shit eating grin. He put it in her hands, it was practically bigger than her. Christa watched her closely and looked somewhat impressed with the way she was handling it. "Think you can hit that target?"

He pointed to a target not that far from them. She saw Christa smiling at her, she smiled back, it reminded her of the first time they realized their love for each other, it was happening all over again. Everyone watched Sarah as she aimed for the centre target. _"Yeah, right"_ she thought to herself. Then she thought about James, he was just standing there, a clear shot, nobody in the way, he wasn't facing her so he wouldn't even see it coming. He wouldn't know what hit him because he would already be dead. But Sarah quickly took her mind off the fact that he would be stupid enough to put a firearm in her hand, oblivious to the hatred she had for him. She pulled the trigger and hit the target, just a little ways of the centre. Everyone cheered for her effort, at least shooting the target.

"Not bad" James said, taking his gun back.

Christa gave her a hug and whispered into her ear, "That was so hot."

She imagined Christa wanted her after that little show but that would have to wait. At least she had a little more inspiration for her story.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, chapter 18! The longest story I've written so far. Hope you like it.**

Sarah could hardly wait, Christa was going to visit her that very night for sure; she wrote more of her story to pass the time since now she had some sweet inspiration.

**Chapter 3**

_The poor young step-sister was recovering from the night before, hearing her older step-sister make such noise. With all this sleeping around and abuse it didn't seem like she would ever change. Working away, the younger step-sister heard a knock at the door, she put her book aside and opened it. To her surprise it was her step-sister, she didn't look like she angry, actually glad to see her._

"_Yes?" _

"_I thought maybe you'd like to come over to my room" the older step-sister said softly, giving her a flattering look._

"_Um...well" _

"_Come on, can't you give the homework a break?" she asked, biting her bottom lick._

_The younger step-sister had never seen her act like this before, it was very unusual for her ever to act this nice._

"_Okay, but not for too long" younger said, attempting a smile. She followed her older step-sister into her slightly tidied up room, like she was cleaning it for her arrival. She sat next to her on her big bed then something unexpected happened, the older step-sister touched her leg and started caressing it._

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you all night, you little book worm" The young step-sister only looked at her, confused, she felt a bit awkward, unsure what she was getting at, "You must have heard me last night. I was so close to shouting out your name. I can't explain it, but every time I see you, you drive me wild."_

"_W-what do you mean?" the young girl asked, looking her in the eyes. The red head's eyes seemed to sparkle in a sensual way._

"_I want you. I want your body close to mine" she said, pulling the younger step-sister closer._

"_Oh, my" the younger step-sister exclaimed, "I had no idea you felt that way. I've been thinking about you a lot lately too."_

_The embraced, the older step-sister wasn't letting go, she kissed with her sweet lips all over the younger step-sister. She removed her clothes quickly and carefully. Her kisses were warms and loving._

"_I'm going to rock your world!" she said before sucking on her younger sibling's nipples._

"_Oh, yes!" the younger step-sister declared._

There was a light tap at Sarah's door. Christa poked her head in, "Can I come in?"

Sarah nodded happily and stuck her arms out for a hug; she was shocked to see more than she bargained for when Christa opened the door wider, she hardly had anything on, just some sexy black lingerie draped with a see-through nightie.

"Wow, you're beautiful!" Sarah said, looking her up and down, "I mean, you've always been beautiful but wow..."

Christa curled into bed with her, she stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I haven't paid that much attention to you these last few days but all of that is going to change." Sarah swallowed hard, her stomach turned and her knees felt weak, Christa was ready to do the deed, something she thought she would hold off on a bit longer, "James is a total douche. You should have seen him try to put the moves on me, it was a total joke. Everyone here is just so lame."

"I know, right?" Sarah said with a laugh.

"You're way cooler. When I saw you holding that gun, it struck a nerve and when you shot that target, my heart couldn't stop beating" Christa said as she kissed Sarah gently, "You put me in the mood."

"Mood?" Sarah questioned, still not believing this could be it.

"Yeah, you know" said Christa, flashing her eyelashes. She took notice of how innocent Sarah's expression was, "Or, maybe we can just snuggle."

Sarah smiled widely, she helped Christa slip out of her revealing outfit; naked, Christa slipped under the covers with her and made out with her, getting some sensual moans from the younger girl. Little did they know, the door had opened a crack, a green eye was spying on them and was shocked by the sight. It was Lisa, she had noticed Christa had left her room and heard some noise, this was pretty bad since she didn't know Christa and Sarah weren't biological sisters.

**More to come :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back for more? What will happen now that someone knows Christa and Sarah's secret? Please review!...Oh! And I wrote a fanfic for the movie Sky High (That Disney movie with Mary Elizabeth Winstead), a femslash story called 'A Cabin Horror Romance.' Check it out! Enjoy!**

Lisa kept quiet about what she saw but it was all the more harder when she ran into Christa the next day, she wanted to tell her what she was doing was immoral. She thought about telling James since he sort of had a thing for the red head but decided it was probably best he remained clueless; it wasn't long before someone noticed how anti-social Lisa was acting, Vegas found her outside sitting alone.

"Hey, what's up? You've been quiet all day, you're not like your usual self" Vegas said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, Vegas, I seen something awful but I'm afraid to tell anyone" Lisa said, shaking.

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't think I can."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...Unless you want me to. What happened?"

Lisa looked him in the eyes and bit her lip, "It's that girl Wichita and her sister."

"What about them, did you see them hurt someone?" Vegas asked with a little concern.

Lisa swallowed hard, "No...Last night...I seen them both in bed together and Wichita was naked!"

Vegas looked at her uncertain, trying to piece together what she was talking about, he knew the two girls seemed inseparable when he met them and Sarah, or Little Rock as he knew her was somewhat protective of her older sis. "Maybe she was just trying to keep her warm, you know, body heat."

"Don't be so naive!" Lisa exclaimed, "They're kissing sisters!"

"Did you actually see them...do that?"

"Well...no...but..."

"I'd say you need more evidence to back this up"

"Are you just saying that because you think this is hot?" Lisa questioned, folding her arms and scoffing at him.

"No, I just don't want you telling anyone else this unless you know for sure. We don't really know that much about them, maybe they used to share a bed and Wichita liked to sleep naked."

"You wish"

"Are you going to convince the others to kick them out?"

"Yes, Vegas! We can't have these two living with us, they're sick!" Lisa said hysterically, "I want you to come to me if you see anything suspicious."

"Do you want me to take pictures or is that out of the question?" Vegas asked with a cheeky smile.

Lisa gave him a cold stare, it wasn't long until he left her alone.

Meanwhile Sarah was helping Christa in the laundry room and she had an idea.

"Christa?" she said innocently.

"Yes?" Christa said while emptying the washer.

"I think I'm ready now" Sarah said with a smile, she didn't want to keep Christa waiting any longer, she knew she wanted this just as much as she did.

"Oh, really?" Christa asked, raising an eyebrow. She lifted Sarah and sat her down on top of the dryer, she kissed and nibbled on her neck, "I'm so glad you want to do this now, I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself." Sarah helped take her shirt off and kissed her collar bone, that's when she noticed a nicotine patch on Christa's arm.

"Oh, so that's how you stopped smoking."

"I did it for you" Christa said, kissing her on the lips, "I love you so much." Stripping out of their clothes and becoming more intimate, the two didn't realize the door open a crack.

"You know what?" Sarah giggled, "I'm glad our parents introduced us."

Christa held her tightly and was ready to pleasure her but was interrupted by a sneeze, she turned her head and saw the door shut. "Shit!" she said aloud.

"Was somebody spying on us?" Sarah asked, confused and startled.

"Get your clothes on, I think it's time to go" Christa said, pulling her jeans up.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back! Sorry for the wait. Christa and Sarah get in quite deep and must come clean about their relationship. This chapter contains sexual situations so be advised!**

**C**hrista struggled to get her pants back on, she instructed Sarah to head back to her room and gather her things, she didn't want to deal with the drama after somebody witnessed their little act of love.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Sarah asked her as she rushed.

"I dunno, out us to everyone, maybe beat the shit out of us, most likely me" Christa said, collecting her things.

Sarah ran out into the hall and immediately had her arm grabbed by one of the young people in desperation; they led her down the hall, all the while Sarah was protesting and asking for an explanation. "We're being attacked!" they shouted.

"By who?"

She was handed a rifle and pushed outside with the others who had opened fire with what they had on a bunch of people trying to get into the house.

"What's going on?" yelled a husky voice, Christa being pushed outside soon after. A shotgun was placed in her hands by James, he gave her a wink in a smile, she rolled his eyes, "Who are you shooting?"

"It's not who, it's what!" James told her, taking aim, "It's the undead! Zombies!"

"I knew it!" Sarah shouted to Christa. Christa wasn't so sure until she took time to examine the targets, they were moving fast, foaming at the mouth and snarling their way, it was just like the night in their rented out room, that guy who barged his way in, the exact same only not falling apart. The zombie pack was blood thirsty and determined to get a taste of their flesh. James told Christa to get a load of his fire and aim, still not backing down on flirting with her. Christa was busy though, she was swooning over Sarah and the way she handled herself shooting the undead. Sarah encouraged her to join her side in picking them off before they got any closer.

Christa leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to give it to you later."

James noticed the attention Christa was giving her younger sister but didn't know what to make of it. The zombies became out of hand, the group of young people had to split up. Christa held Sarah's hand and led her to their car, this would have to do as their getaway and they not having to deal with whoever spied on them.

"I left my clothes back inside!" said Sarah.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, now let's go!" Christa insisted, opening her door.

They buckled up only to discover stowaways in the back seat, "Who's back there?" Christa demanded. Lisa popped up, facing the redhead terrified. James sat up a second later.

"Planning on leaving?" Lisa asked.

"What are you doing in my car?"

"Hiding out, obviously!"

"We're leaving, so out!" Christa screamed.

"Whoa, babe! Take it easy." said James.

"Don't call me babe!"

"What's going on here, is it something I did?"

"James, I think there's something you should know" Lisa said as she gave Christa a stern look. James looked at her strangely and then Christa, she was exchanging a secretive smile with Sarah.

"About what?"

"James, I think what your nosey friend is trying to say is that I'm in love" Christa said confidentially.

"With who?"

"Me" Sarah said, holding Christa's hand.

James was confused, he couldn't make any sense out of this, "You're in love with your sister?"

"Step sister" corrected Christa.

"That doesn't make it any better! You're both sick!" Lisa shouted.

"Shut up, bitch!" Christa hollered back, "Now get out!"

Lisa wasn't moving, nor was James, that's when Sarah aimed her rifle at them, "She said out!" The two opened their doors and bolted. Christa gave her a kiss on the cheek for her bravery.

"Let's say we get on out of here and have ourselves some alone time."

"Sounds good" Sarah said, returning a kiss.

They parked in an abandoned parking lot and settled in for the night, not that the two of them expected to get much sleep. With no interruptions, they got busy, stripping off their clothes and making out in the backseat. Christa kissed Sarah's soft, naked body and admired her breasts' shape, she massaged them and licked. Sarah wanted to be more dominate and got Christa on her back, she enjoyed getting the sounds out of her that she did. Together they moaned and screamed into the night, giving into their urges. Sarah touched her sweet lips but really wanted to give Christa an orgasm, something she never thought possible until Christa showed her by guiding her hands.

"Oh, yes! That's it!" Christa shouted

"Yeah? You like that?" Sarah shouted back.

"AH-HUH!"

"Then you're gonna love this!"

Sarah began to hump Christa, lying on top of her and slapping her woman hood against hers, Christa enjoyed every second of it. She licked her inner thighs and did everything to make the night special the way Christa made their first kiss so special. They held each other in their arms for the rest of the long night, exhausted and sweaty.

In the early hours of the morning, Sarah popped the question, "Christa?"

"Yes?" Christa asked with her eyes shut.

"Will you...Will you marry me?"

After a brief moment of silence Christa answered, "Yes", she looked Sarah in the eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you Sarah."

Getting dressed in the same clothes as the day before they headed to a diner to get something to eat. Sarah waited in the car as Christa went inside to order.

"Ham and eggs" Sarah said as Christa was getting out.

"You know, I think I like you bossing me around" she said with a smile. Sarah gave her a slap on the behind, Christa purred back at her. Sarah was more than proud, she had a sexy fiancee and felt like a billion dollars. Her worries of Christa cheating on her were put to rest, or so she thought.

Christa came back with their breakfast and at the same time, two college freshmen drove up to Christa's window. "Hey, good looking, where are you headed?" asked one horn dog.

"Yeah, sexy? How about we get your number?" asked the other.

Christa just smiled, "Well, I think my fiancee will have a problem with that."

Sarah sat up, looking in the boys' direction with a smile and a wave. The college boys were more than confused, they looked at each other and back at the girls. Christa kissed Sarah passionately and drove away, leaving them in the dust.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back! Not sure how much longer I will be continuing with this story, I sort of want to move on but I want a good way to end it. I don't really want to include Columbus and Tallahasse because this is sort of more of an alternate universe. I'll try to continue as much as I can. Review/Comment!**

Sarah was sound asleep in the back seat, she was snuggled up with Christa, her fiancee. Christa's arm was around the girl's waist as she lied beneath her. There was a sudden hissing sound, Sarah awoke to it, oblivious to what it could be. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Christa only to find a monster looking back at her, she paniced. Christa was no longer Chrisa she was one of them, one of those zombies they had gunned down.

"No!" Sarah screamed in disbeilf, it couldn't be true, her love was turned into a flesh eater. Zombie Christa's eyes glowed an eery animal yellow and foam was erupting out of her mouth like a volcano. Her arm became tightly gripped around Sarah's waist, not letting go. Sarah tried with all her might to get away from her, for fear of getting bitten.

"Sorry for this!" Sarah said just before elbowing her. Zombie Christa let go and Sarah jumped to the other side of the backseat in a last attempt effort to get to safety. With her gun nowhere in sight she didn't have much to defend herself with. She had trouble opening the door, she had to kick Zombie Christa away. Just as she finally got the door to open, her legs were held down and Zombie Christa was only inches away from lunging at her neck. Sarah screamed, she was surely done for.

"Sarah! Sarah! What's wrong?" a familiar voice called. Sarah opened her eyes, coming face to face with a normal faced Christa, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Sarah threw her arms around her, "Oh, Christa, it was awful! You were a zombie and..."

"Shh!" Christa said into her ear, "It's okay." Christa kissed her neck gently.

"Your eyes were like a wild animal, you wanted to eat me."

"Hmmm" thought Christa, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

She kissed her passionatley and laid her on her back, "If you don't mind, I'd like to be in control this time" Christa said with a smile.

"Okay" Sarah said, smiling back. She made Sarah moan through the rest of the night, aking her forget about her bad dream for a little while.

"Don't worry" Christa told her.

"But, what if something like that happens? What you or even me gets turned"

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"I'm going to make sure nothing like that ever happens" Christa said as she stroked her hair.

"Would you shoot me if I was bit?"

Christa stopped stroking her hair, "I...I don't know if I could."

"I wouldn't want to suffer and I don't want to turn you into one...it's worse than death."

Christa kissed her forehead, "I'd want the same. Let's promise to have each other's back, no matter what."

"I love you" Sarah muttered.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to get you the biggest diamond for your finger" Sarah spoke as she was drifting back to sleep.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, you deserve it" Sarah said just as she went off to sleep, dreaming better thoughts.

Christa smied, watching her sleep and thought about how lucky she was to have her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter to the longest story I've ever written. So what will happen to Sarah and Christa? **

Christa and Sarah spent their days doing whatever they could to get money, whether it was doing their phony ring scheme or some other means of con that used Christa as a damsel for a clueless, horny man. They listened to the radio for any updates on what was happening on other sides of the world, this "Zombie Outbreak" was global now and there were few survivors; the whole outbreak made it harder to con people because everyone was on their own and didn't take shit from anybody because they didn't trust anyone but themselves.

Christa drove them constantly, town after town, they had to keep moving and find resources they could use, they couldn't stop for long because there were hardly any safe havens. They salvaged food from abandoned stores and gathered any essentials that may come in useful. At their next stop, Sarah noticed a jewelery store, she knew she had to find a better engagement ring for Christa, for the while since she popped the question she was wearing one of their fake rings. Christa wanted to check out a gas station, Sarah told her she'd meet her inside in five minutes. Christa didn't like being apart from her for too long, even though she was quite capable of taking care of herself with her shotgun.

"Okay, five minutes, and not a second more. I swear to God if anything happens to you, I will kill you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, she didn't tell her where she was going, only that it wasn't too far. She ran across the road once Christa was inside the gas station, by the looks of the jewelery store it had been looted, there were glass display cases smashed and empty boxes. She carefully walked inside, her gun by her side, she walked until she found a display case for rings that looked like it had been ransacked. On her knees she checked each of the boxes for a ring, she threw away all of the empty ones she came across into a pile. Just when she was going to give up, she had found the biggest diamond she'd ever seen; there was no doubting Christa would love this.

Just when she was putting the ring box in her pocket a strange growl was coming from behind her. She turned around but there was nothing there, but when she turned her head back around she was face to face with a familiar sight.

"Oh jeez."

It was a rabid, foaming at the mouth zombie, what looked like a former employee of the store and he looked pissed. Sarah backed away and reached for her gun, the zombie picked it up and threw it aside, knowing exactly what it was. Sarah would have to run for it which was crazy but there was no other solution. She ran for the door where there were two other zombies waiting outside, they looked like they were newly turned. She was conered, she was wishing now she wasn't so stupid and not letting Christa come with her, she shouldn't have left her. What if she was facing the exact same situation?

BOOM! BOOM!

The two zombies at the front door went down and Christa emerged from behind their motionless bodies. She aimed her gun at what looked like Sarah's head, she ducked and Christa fired. Sarah looked back to see the jewelery store zombie's body was lying on the floor and his head was no more. Christa took her hand and marched her out of the store, she was fumed, if she didn't get there in time her fiancee could have been eaten.

"Are you mad at me?" Sarah asked in the car.

"I'm irritated...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you!" Christa said with tears forming in her eyes. Sarah took this as an oppurtunity to console her with a kiss. Christa sucked on the younger girl's face tenderly.

Driving along a deserted highway, Sarah felt something in her pocket; the ring! She had almost forgotten all about it.

"Hey, Christa, I've got something to show you" she said, taking the box out of her pocket.

"What?" Christa asked her, trying to keep an eye on the road. Sarah opened the box to reveal the rock, the beautiful sparkle of the diamond got Christa's immideate attention; not even looking at the road she slammed on the breaks. Sarah slid it on her ring finger and watched as she happily examined it.

"What do you think?"

"Sarah!" Christa said, hugging her tight. Sarah could hardly wait until later, they would probably have great make up sex.

On their car ride in hopes of finding some civilization or at least a secure pit stop they found a tiny chapel. Sarah's eyes widened, this could be their only chance to find someone to marry them. Christa told her not to hold out much luck, the owners could have abandoned the business. She parked the car and they knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice hollered.

"Costumers!" Christa hollered back. The doors opened, a man dressed as a reverand stepped out holding a shotgun.

"Infected?"

"No. Clean."

He walked them inside where there was an older woman at an old organ, "What's their business, Carl?"

"Marriage" Sarah smiled.

"Oh, we never had one like this before" she said while looking at both girls. It was simply done, the girls made up their own vows, they didn't need much time, they knew exactly what to say. Christa said Sarah was her whole world and that there was no way she'd ever leave her behind. Sarah said something similar but included their time together on the road and getting to know each other. Reverend Carl said kiss the bride and they had their marriage finalized. They were invited to stay at the chapel as long as they wanted but Christa insisted they should hit the road.

"This is going to be the best honeymoon ever" Sarah said squeezing Christa's hand as she drove.

Christa smiled at her, "Just you wait and see."

It was getting late, Sarah fiddled with the buttons on the radio to see if they got a signal; she was about to give up but heard a news bulletin about a quarantine about 30 miles from them, survivors were from all over, including the rest of their family...

**THE END**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! No this isn't a new chapter but I am going to write a new love story about these two but an AU mind you. I'm split on making them step sisters again, don't think I'll do an incest story unless I get a lot of requests. It will involve Christa/Wichita, a stripper who questions her sexuality when she falls for younger girl,Little Rock whose significintly. This story will be up in a few days so stay tuned!**


End file.
